Saudades do Passado
by Biba Akizuki
Summary: Terminada! Dois anos se passaram desde Sakura transformara a última carta Clow, e desde então ela e Li não se viram mais, como será esse reencontro? Que mistérios os envolverão e voltarão a acontecer em Tomoeda?
1. Capítulo I

**       Sakura  Card  Captors  -  Saudades  do  Passado  ****_Por: Biba Akizuki_ ** N.A: Espero que vocês gostem dessa minha fanfic ^_^' ! Ela já está terminada, eu escrevi faz um ano só que não tinha publicado até agora, e como está escrita a mão vou passando pro pc e mandando um capítulo por semana, fora esses primeiros que foram de uma vez!!! A fic tem aproximadamente 22 capítulos (aprox. porque no computador vou juntar alguns pra ter mais conteúdo.) É isso, se divirtam !!  Capítulo I Ai, ai, ai Shoran!         Oi! Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto e agora estou na sétima série . Sou uma garota divertida que gosta de educação física e odeio matemática .Ah, bem , eu sou um pouquinho diferente das meninas normais. Eu tenho poderes mágicos ! Eu juntei umas cartas mágicas chamadas Clow, com a ajuda de Kerberos (o guardião das cartas), Tomoyo (minha melhor amiga) e Shoran Li (a pessoa que  realmente amo).Depois eu transformei as cartas em cartas Clow em cartas Sakura com a ajuda de Eriol (a reencarnação do mago Clow , criador das cartas e dos guardiões Kerberos e Yue ),e 

de todos os meus amigos . Isso tudo aconteceu há dois anos atrás.

S (Sakura): Aaaaah, tô atrasada!

K (Kero): Você fica aí pensando na vida ! Coloca os patins e corre pra escola.

T (Touya): Êh monstrenga, logo no primeiro dia de aula vai chegar atrasada e Kero vê se fica quieto!

S: Não me chama de monstrenga ! E não manda o Kero ficar quieto !

T: Vamos logo ! Monstrenga !

S: Tchau Kero, volto logo !

        No meio do caminho Sakura e Touya se encontraram com o Yukito, que agora para Sakura não é mais o seu amor, já que ela gosta dele como um irmão. Quando Sakura chega na escola...

S: Bom dia!

Todos: Bom dia Sakura!

Tm (Tomoyo) : Bom dia!

S: Bom dia Tomyo!

Tm: Você está pensativa hoje. O que aconteceu ? Agora que você já transformou todas as cartas não teve mais problemas.

S: Você percebeu ? É que quando eu olho pra essa mesa vazia eu lembro do Li.  

Tm: Porque será que ele não volta e nem telefona ?

S: Nesses dois anos ele não me ligou nenhuma vez. Será que ele não me ama mais ?

Tm: Não Sakura, os sentimentos do Li eram verdadeiros. Algo o deve estar impedindo!

S: Mas o quê ?

         O professor entra na sala:

PT (professor Terada):Vai começar a aula, hoje vou apresentar a vocês uma nova aluna que vai estudar conosco.

S: Que legal como é que ela deve ser, hein !?

PT: O nome dela é Satsuki Igarashi. E ela veio de Kioto.

     Satsuki Igarashi tem os cabelos pretos e curtos, os olhos verdes,o tom de pele clara do mesmo tom da Sakura, a altura também igual e é muito bonita, o que chamou a atenção de todos os alunos.

S: Tomoyo ela está olhando pra você ?

Tm: É porque será ?

PT: Espero que todos sejam amigos dela. Bem sente-se na frente da Sakura. A Sakura é aquela que está com o braço levantado.

    Satsuki parou de olhar para Tomoyo e concentrou suas atenções na Sakura, e sentou-se.

S: Oi, meu nome é Sakura, como o professor já disse. Essa é Tomoyo minha amiga, você pode ser minha amiga também Satsuki.

Su (Suki): Oi podem me chamar de Suki e vou gostar muito de ser amiga de vocês.

    Deu o intervalo e todos foram para o jardim.

S:Você veio de Kioto, é bonito lá ?

Su: É muito bonito, mágico.

S: Deixe-me apresentar meus amigos, a Rika, a Naoko, a Chiharu e o Yamazaki.

Su: Oi, legal conhece-las.E você também Yamazaki.

Tm: Sakura posso falar com você ?

S: Claro Tomoyo,Suki espera um pouco que eu já volto tá !

    Tomoyo e Sakura se afastam do grupo.

Tm: Tem algo que eu não gosto nela.

S: Ah, Tomoyo tá com ciúme é ? Você é minha melhor amiga ! Não se preocupe vamos voltar lá com a turma.

Tm: Ai Sakura, sempre distraída !

    Sakura chega em casa e vai conversar com Kero:

K: E aí como foi o seu primeiro dia de aula ? Muitas novidades ?

S: Foi bem legal. Chegou uma nova aluna, que se chama Satsuki Igarashi, mas a chamamos  de Suki, ela è muito simpática e veio de Kioto.

K: Kioto ?

S: É, por quê ? Você nunca esteve lá ?

K: Ah, mas...

T: SAKURA TELEFONE PRA VOCÊ!

S: TÔ INDO !!!!!! Ai, Kero esqueci meu celular lá embaixo.

T: Tó monstrenga resolvi entregar o telefone pra você!

S: Alô!

Li (Shoran Li): Oi Sakura que saudade !

S: Oi Shoran, eu também tô com saudade ! O que tá acontecendo ? Por que  você não me liga, não vem aqui ? Nem carta você me manda ?

Li: Eu...te amo...Saku...NÃO!!! (Tu ,tu ,tu ...)

S: Li, Li. Desligou, por que Kero ? (E começa a chorar)

K: Sakura não fique triste, ele não quis desligar.

S: Será que não ? Ele disse que me amava e desligou.

K: Não chore. Por que você não escreve pra ele ou pra Meilin ?

S: Eu já escrevi não se lembra ? Mas não tive respostas.

_Continua ..._    


	2. Capítulo II

**       Sakura  Card  Captors  -  Saudades  do  Passado ** **_  Por: Biba Akizuki _** Capítulo II 

    "O quê? Estou caindo neste buraco, parece que ele não acaba nunca. Tá muito escuro. O que é isto ? Um broche que emana uma luz colorida: azul, verde, marrom e vermelha."

T (Touya): Monstrenga, acorda ! Você não vai pra escola não ?

S (Sakura): Ãh, o quê ? Ai,ai,ai tenho que me arrumar pra ir pra escola ! Dá licença do meu quarto Touya ! 

T: De nada, por te acordar !

K(Kero): Sakura você estava gemendo teve um pesadelo ? Também ontem você adormeceu chorando e triste nem foi jantar, seu pai veio aqui preocupado e quase me viu !

S: Nossa é mesmo eu dormi de repente. Ué mas eu não tava de uniforme ?

K: Seu pai te trocou.

S: Ah bom ! Ai, ui, ui tô atrasada hoje de novo !

K: Pra variar...

    Na escola:

S: Ai, quase que eu não chego a tempo hoje !

Tm (Tomoyo): O que aconteceu ? Ontem à noite eu liguei pra você mas ninguém atendia.

S: É que ontem eu dormi cedo.O Li me ligou só que foi muito estranho. Eu atendi e disse que tava morrendo de saudade. Depois perguntei porque ele não me ligou  e ele disse que me amava e de súbito desligou !

Tm: Mas assim desligou na sua cara !

S: É, mas na verdade pareceu que caiu a linha.

Tm: Provavelmente ele não ia desligar. A linha deve ter caído !

Su (Suki): Sakura, o que houve ?

S: Nada, não se preocupe Suki !

Su: Então tá !

PT: Bom dia classe ! Hoje conheceremos outro novo aluno, que na verdade já estudou aqui conosco na quinta série, só que foi embora para outro país e agora está devolta ao Japão.

S: Ai Tomyo. Será que é o Li, por isso que ele me ligou !!????(E os olhos de Sakura brilhavam de esperança)

Tm: Tomara que seja, você anda tão triste !

PT: O nome dele é Eriol Hiragizawa, ele veio da Inglaterra (em seguida Eriol entrou   na sala). Sente-se ali atrás da Tomoyo.

S: Aaah !  Pensei que fosse o Li, mas o Eriol também é legal !

Tm: É ! Nossa como o Eriol cresceu está mais bonito, né !?

S: É verdade, mas me decepcionei.

E (Eriol): Oi linda Sakura, está mais linda do que antes.

S: Oi Eriol.

E: Como você está bela, querida Tomoyo.

Tm: Obrigada Eriol !

    No intervalo Sakura resolveu escrever uma carta pra Melin, pra novamente perguntar o motivo daquilo que estava acontecendo com o Shoran. Quando ela estava escrevendo Eriol se aproximou e disse:

E: O que está acontecendo Sakura ? Pra quem é essa carta pra professora Mizuki ? Se é que eu posso me intrometer ?

S: Não, é pra Meilin, se lembra dela ?

E: Ah, sim. Aquela prima do Shoran Li !

S: É. Durante todo esse tempo, desde que você e o Li foram embora eu não tive mas notícias dele.

E: Por isso que você está assim com um ar tão triste. Mas não fique assim eu sei que o Li te ama, qualquer um percebe, só você demorou a saber.

S: Você e a Tomoyo já sabiam, não é ?

E: É, a Tomoyo é muito observadora**.**

    De repente Suki aparece:

Su: Oi Sakura desculpe interromper...

S: Ah, tudo bem ! Suki esse é o Eriol. Eriol essa é a Satsuki, nova aluna.

Su: Mas pode me chamar de Suki. Mas eu não tô com a menor vontade de conversar com esse menino ridículo ! Vamos Sakura pra sala já vai bater o sinal.

    Suki puxa Sakura pelo braço e elas vão a caminho da sala de aula mas Eriol fica lá fora.

E: Tem alguma coisa muito estranha com essa garota !

    Mas já na sala de aula Sakura repara que o broche de Suki é muito parecido com o do seu sonho.

S: Suki, onde foi que você comprou esse broche ?

Su: É...é de família !

    Logo depois das aulas Sakura vai pra casa. Em casa antes de dormir ela conversa com Kero.

S: Hoje na escola teve outro aluno novo, que na verdade não era novo na turma.

K: Quem, hein !? 

S: È o Eriol a reencarnação do mago Clow , lembra ?

K: Lembro, mas porque ele voltou ?

S: Não perguntei !

K:_Como você não perguntou??? – _disse ele nervosíssimo – Ele te arranjou tantos problemas, e você simplesmente não pergunta? 

S: Mas ele garantiu que não ia mais aprontar. Agora ele é meu amigo. Porém uma coisa estranha aconteceu, logo depois de eu ter apresentado ele a Suki ela falou que ele era ridículo e que não queria mais conversar com ele. E o broche que ela usa é muito parecido com o do meu sonho de hoje à noite.

K: Será que é um aviso ?

S: Ai que sono Kero, boa noite.

K: Espera Sakura, escreveu a carta pra Meilin ?

S: Escrevi sim.

K: E o que você escreveu ?

S: Eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo, porque ela e o Li não me davam notícias e não responderam minhas cartas anteriores.

K:Tomara que ela responda, né !?

S: É, mas na verdade eu tenho medo da resposta.

_Continua_... ****


	3. Capítulo III

**       Sakura  Card  Captors  -  Saudades  do  Passado **

**_  Por: Biba Akizuki_**

****

****

Capítulo III

    Enquanto isso em Hong Kong. Meilin estava chegando em casa e viu o carteiro.

M (Meilin): Oi, tem carta pra mim ?

Carteiro: Sim, senhorita Meilin.

M: Obrigado !

M (pensamento): Carta da Sakura, nossa mas como ela demorou a escrever, acho melhor eu ler escondida no meu quarto.

Li (Shoran Li): Oi Meilin já chegou da aula ?!

M: Já, tchau !

Li: Meilin! Espera!

    Meilin, fecha a porta senta na cama e lê a carta.

M (pensamento): Nossa, mas eu mandei três cartas pra Sakura, só no primeiro ano, depois eu desisti, afinal ela não me respondia. Tem alguém pegando as minhas correspondências e não me entregando, mas quem... Já sei a tia ! Foi a ela que pedi pra pôr as minhas cartas no correio, ai porquê eu mesma não coloquei ! Mas como eu iria desconfiar da tia ?

    Li entra no quarto e senta ao lado da Meilin.

Li: O que é isso? Uma carta da Sakura, como você a conseguiu ? A mãe está escondendo todas de mim.

M: Você já sabia ? Eu acabei de descobrir que a Sakura não recebeu nenhuma carta minha !

Li: Eu descobri ontem, já estava desconfiado há dias. Quando eu telefonei pra Sakura, e ela me disse que não recebeu nenhuma carta, e quando estava dizendo ... o telefone foi desligado da tomada. Foi minha irmã, mas eu sei que a mamãe mandou ela desligar, e não colocou minhas cartas no correio também.

M: Ela não querer que você vá ao Japão tudo bem, mas nem as cartas... Poxa que crueldade !

Li: Eu vou falar com ela já. Não agüento mais esse sofrimento, ficar longe e nem poder mandar carta ou conversar com a Sakura é uma tortura ! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS !!!!!

    Li sai correndo da casa, vai até o jardim, até a margem do riacho, e decide: Vai para o Japão de qualquer maneira.

    Enquanto isso na cidade de Tomoeda ... Na sala de aula:

S (Sakura): Nossa que ventania !

PT(professor Terada): Desçam para o intervalo. Fiquem no pátio, não vão para o jardim.

Tm(Tomoyo): Que ventania, mas é estranho nessa época do ano...

S, E (Eriol): Eu sinto uma presença !

S: Vem da sala de aula lá no segundo andar !

E: Vamos até lá . Rápido Sakura !

S: Vem Tomoyo.

    Subiram os degraus e quando chegaram não havia mais ninguém. Deu o sinal e os outros alunos subiram.

Su (Suki): Nossa. Porque vocês estão aqui ?

E: Não te interessa.

Su: Seu ridículo, que ignorância. Eu só fiquei preocupada com a Sakura e a Tomoyo!

E (pensamento): Essa garota tem poderes e provavelmente ela fez essa ventania. Mas ela me olha com tanto rancor e ódio nos olhos que eu não compreendo. Aposto que a Sakura nem percebeu nada.

S: Parem de brigar !

    Depois do jantar, na casa da Sakura: Kero jogava vídeo-game e ela estava muito triste e deitada na cama e começou a chorar pensando na imensa saudade que ela sente pelo Li. De repente Sakura sentiu uma força, um poder muito grande dentro de si e se levantou. Quando uma lágrima caiu no chão ela criou outra carta Sakura, como a carta Amor. Da mesma maneira ela acabara de criar a Saudade.

    Sakura parou de chorar e chamou o Kero.

K(Kero): Que bom Sakura! Você criou outra carta, e como vai usa-la.

S:  Não sei.

K: Em quê você pensava quando a criou?

S: Na vontade de ver o Li e poder falar com ele.

K: Então é pra isso que ela serve! Liberte a chave e tente!

S: Está bem : _Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão Liberte-se! Carta criada por mim ofereça seus poderes e me traga o Shoran : Saudade!_ Ué não funcionou ?!  

K: Acho que sozinha a carta da saudade não funciona. Ela deve precisar de alguma outra, tente usar com a carta Amor.

S: Saudade e Amor Tragam a pessoa que mais amo Shoran Li aqui para aliviar meu sentimento!

    Em Hong Kong: Shoran ainda estava no jardim, estava anoitecendo e ele estava muito triste. Quando de repente uma luz invadiu seu corpo e uma sensação o transportou para o quarto da Sakura.

S: Shoran você está bem ?!

Li: O que estou fazendo aqui no seu quarto ? Como vim parar aqui ?

S: Antes de você ir embora eu criei a primeira carta Sakura: Amor. E agora a segunda: Saudade. Com as duas unidas consegui te trazer aqui, mas será por pouco tempo.

Li: Ah Sakura, que saudade !

    Ele a abraçou com muito carinho e assim ficaram por alguns instantes.

Li: Você criou esta carta por mim ?

S: Não só essa, mas as duas cartas Sakura. Porque você não me mandou cartas ? Não me telefonou ou veio aqui durante esses anos ?

Li: Hoje a Meilin recebeu sua carta, mas só porque ela pegou o carteiro no portão! A minha mãe pegou as cartas que você me enviou e escondeu e as que pedi pra ela por no correio ela não colocou. Eu descobri isso ontem à noite, antes eu só desconfiava.

S: Mas por que ela fez isso, e por que você não veio aqui antes ?  

L: Eu não vim aqui antes porque minha mãe disse que eu não tinha mais o que fazer aqui, mesmo depois de eu dizer que a amava,ela falou que isso era coisa de criança e me proibiu de vir pra cá. Mas porque ela fez tudo isso eu não sei. Só sei de uma coisa: eu te amo muito!

    Abraçaram-se mais um pouco e Li começou a desaparecer, porém antes de ir disse uma disse uma coisa a Sakura:

Li: Eu vou voltar nem que tenha que fugir .

S: Eu te amo... 

    Mas de repente Li estava novamente na frente do riacho. Sakura ficou maravilhada pela carta que havia criado, mas ficou muito fraca pela quantidade de magia que havia usado, e desmaiou. Kero a carregou e a colocou na cama. E Sakura dormiu a noite inteira.

     Shoran correu até sua casa e foi conversar com a Meilin. Depois de contar tudo o que aconteceu:

Li: Mas agora como eu vou voltar pro Japão Meilin ?

M: Ah, eu não faço idéia do que fazer !

?: Toc,Toc,Toc! – na porta do quarto do Li.

U (Uei): Senhor Shoran, eu posso ir com você até o Japão. Eu vi você crescer mesmo sério era feliz, e eu nunca te vi tão tão feliz como em Tomoeda. Agora, eu não posso me conformar com o senhor tão triste nesses dois anos. Eu vou te levar escondido da sua mãe.

Li: Muito obrigado gosto muito de você Uei !

M: Quero ir também.

_Continua..._

N.A: O que vocês acharam da nova carta criada pela "Sakura"? Ela que dá o título a fic: Saudades (por causa da carta) do passado ( por causa do que aconteceu a eles antes e por algo que será desvendado depois...)!!!! Reviws please!!!!!!!


	4. Capítulo IV

       Sakura  Card  Captors  -  Saudades  do  Passado

Capítulo IV

    Sakura, acorda Sakura ! 

S (Sakura): Ai, ui, ui que sono, não consigo acordar ...

K (Kero): Sakura, eu sei que criar uma e ainda usar duas cartas Sakura te cansou muito, mas você tem que ir pra escola !

S: Tá bom. Vou fazer um esforço !

    Na escola Sakura fica morrendo de sono, e dorme na sala de aula.

Tm (Tomoyo): Sakura acorda, vamos embora.

S: _O quê ?_ Eu dormi. Ai, ai, ai Tomoyo ...

    No caminho pra casa :

E (Eriol): Sakura o que você anda fazendo ? Esse cansaço todo é de magia ...

S: Como você sabe ? (E Sakura conta tudo que se passou para Eriol e Tomoyo).

Tm: Ah Sakura! Como você não me chamou ? Foi uma cena linda ... Eu queria muito filmar! Parece um filme de amor ...

S: Ah... mas como ? Ai ....

E: Muito interessante. Você  fica mais poderosa a cada dia.

Tm: Vou indo, viro nessa rua. Tchau !

E: Você tem sentido uma forte presença nesses dias ?

S: É . Senti sim, mas só às vezes.

E: Ah! A Tomoyo está mesmo muito bonita.

S: Ela se parece muito com a minha mãe... Eriol você está interessado na Tomoyo ?

E: Sakura quando é com você. Você não percebe ...

S: Você está disfarçando !

E: Tchau, você vira nessa rua, né?!

S: É. Tchau .

    No dia seguinte Sakura e Tomoyo saem para tomar um sorvete. Na sorveteria ...

S: Um sorvete de chocolate e um de crem... Ah Touya o quê você tá fazendo aqui ?

T (Touya): Eu escrevi no quadro que ia trabalhar aqui.

S: É ? Mas eu não ...

N (Nakuru): Touya !!!!!!! Linda Sakura, que saudade !

T: Tó o seu sorvete.

    Sakura e Tomoyo estavam no balcão, quando de repente todas as mesas se viraram, causando uma grande confusão.

S: Tomoyo eu senti uma presença, a mesma das outras vezes!

Tm: Vamos procurar. De onde você sente que vem Sakura ?

S: Não consigo localizar, acho que já foi embora ...

    Depois de acabar o sorvete elas foram até o Parque do Pingüim Real, e lá  se encontraram com ...

S: Suki ! Que legal ! O que você tá fazendo aqui ?

Su (Suki): Nada não. Só passeando !

Tm: Que broche é esse ? É muito bonito.

Su: É de família, eu já disse pra Sakura.

Tm: Tira pra gente ver.

Su: Aí, eu não posso tirar.

Tm: Por quê ?

Su: Ah ... Por que se eu tirar é muito difícil colocar de novo!

    Elas conversaram bastante. Suki gostou muito de Sakura e percebeu que ela tem grandes poderes, mas Sakura não notou o mesmo. Porém Tomoyo está muito desconfiada dessa menina: ela odeia o Eriol, mas ele não a odeia ! Qual será o mistério ?

    Na manhã seguinte, Tomoyo telefona pra Sakura.

Tm: Eu tava pensando. Já que é domingo vamos dar uma volta ? Que tal no Parque do Pingüim Real ?

S: Tá bom !  Passa aqui em casa. Tchau.

    No parque ...

Tm: Vamos ali nos balanços ?

S: Vamos !

    Sakura vai, senta em um balanço e procura pela Tomoyo.

S (pensamento): Ué ? Cadê a Tomoyo ? Ela disse pra eu me sentar e sumiu ?

    De repente alguém tampou os olhos da Sakura.

S: Tomoyo ?

Li (Shoran Li): Não ! (e desvenda os olhos de Sakura).

S: Li você veio. Que bom ! Você  fugiu ? Como me encontrou aqui ?

Li: Eu liguei pra Tomoyo, disse que chegaria hoje e ela achou que seria emocionante se eu te encontrasse assim. Ela tá ali ó, filmando ... Que bom estar aqui! Quando nos encontramos antes só aumentou a minha vontade de te ver.

S: Você não me respondeu ! Sua mãe deixou você vir ?

Li: Não. Eu fugi. O Uei me ajudou.

S: Então, ela não sabe que você está aqui ?

Li: Por enquanto, mas logo ela vai descobrir.

S: E a escola ?

Li: Começo amanhã, ainda não sei se é a mesma turma de vocês, mas espero que sim !

S: O Eriol também voltou.

Li: (morrendo de ciúmes) O QUÊ ? Por que ele voltou ? Aquele menino é muito enxerido !

S: Mas ele não vai fazer nada , disse que não iria aprontar mais. Mesmo assim fatos estranhos estão acontecendo. E nós, Eriol e eu sentimos uma presença muito poderosa e não sabemos de quem é ?

Li: Não confio nele ! Que fatos estranhos ?

S: Outro dia teve uma ventania muito forte na escola, e ontem na sorveteria todas as mesas viraram sozinhas, eu senti a presença, mas foi muito rápido!

Li: De quem será ?

S: Não faço a menor idéia.

Li: Eu tenho que ir. Até amanhã!

S: Até!

    Tomoyo sai de trás de uma moita.

Tm: Sakura vocês estavam lindos! Ai ! Eu devia ter feito uma roupa especial para o "reencontro".

S: Tomoyo !

    Mais tarde em casa ...

T: Sakura carta pra você !

S: Legal! Carta da Meilin !

    Sakura corre para o quarto para ler a carta :

_Olá Sakura,_

_Tudo bom ?!_

_Eu não posso ir até ai,_

_a tia não deixa, mas mesmo assim o Li fugiu!_

_Ela disse que não deixa eu e o Li ir ai por bons motivos._

_Mas logo consigo fugir também . _

_._

_Beijos!_

_Da sua amiga Meilin !_

    Depois de ler Sakura pula da cama e agarra o Kero.

S: Ai, ai, ai Shoran !

K: Socorro! Me larga! Por que esse moleque tinha que voltar, você tava muito bem sem ele !

S: É mentira, não tava. Estava muito infeliz ...

K: É verdade, nunca tinha te visto tão triste como nesses dois anos.

_Continua ..._

N.A. : Gostaram do reencontro? Mto fofo né?! Mas tem muita coisa por vir ...


	5. Capítulo V

       Sakura  Card  Captors  -  Saudades  do  Passado  

Capítulo V

    No dia seguinte na escola ...

Tm (Tomoyo): Tá ansiosa pra saber se o Li vai cair nessa classe ?

S (Sakura): Ai, ai, ai tô sim! E se ele cair em outra sala ?

E (Eriol): Bom dia querida Sakura. Bom dia linda Tomoyo!

Tm: (corada) Bom dia Eriol.

S: Bom dia Eriol, por acaso você viu o Li por aí ?

E: Por quê ? Ele voltou é ?

S: É.

Su (Suki): Bom dia Sakura, Tomoyo! (Ignorando completamente o Eriol).

S, Tm: Bom dia Suki !

PT (professor Terada): Bom dia, sentem-se em seus lugares. Nossa outro aluno novo! Ele também já foi dessa turma na quinta série. O nome dele é Shoran Li.

    Quando Shoran entrou na sala olhou logo pra Sakura, que também o observava e lembrou-se de quando chegou a Tomoeda há três anos atrás.

PT: Sente-se atrás da Sakura o lugar está vago.

    Li se dirige ao seu lugar olhando fixamente pra Sakura, porém quando ele vê Suki na carteira à frente de Sakura, para de andar e olha compenetrado para Suki.

Su (pensamento): Nossa como ele é lindo! E têm poderes, meio fracos mas posso senti-los. Por que ele olha assim pra mim ?

Li (pensamento): Essa menina tem algo errado e é poderosa!

S: Tomoyo porque o Shoran tá olhando tanto pra Suki ?

Tm: Não sei Sakura. Mas não tenha ciúmes do Li, ele te ama.

    Shoran para de olhar para Suki e olha pra Sakura. Percebe a preocupação dela e diz:

Li: Que foi Sakura ?

S: Por que você olhava tanto pra Suki ?

Li: Quem ? Essa menina à sua frente ?

S: É essa mesmo! Suki ou Satsuki Igarashi, aluna nova chegou semana passada aqui, veio de Kioto.

Li: Kioto ?

S: É! O quê tem em Kioto ?

Li: Nada não.

    No intervalo, quando estavam no jardim da escola Suki foi falar com Sakura.

Su: Você estudava nessa escola quando esse menino novo tava aqui ?

S: Sim, por quê ?

Su: Ele é lindo! Acho que me apaixonei!

S: Tem certeza que está apaixonada ?

Su: Absolutamente! Quando o vi fiquei hipnotizada!

S: É que ... ele é meu ... amor.

Su: Como assim ?

S: Nós somos namorados. Já faz tempo que ele disse que me ama. E continua amando mesmo afastados por dois anos ...

Su: Desculpe eu não fazia idéia! 

S: Tudo bem.

Su (pensamento): Essa ridícula, como ele pode gostar dela ? Eu sou muito mais bonita! Não dá mais pra ser amiga dela, tenho que lutar pelo meu amor!

    Nesse momento Li se aproxima das duas.

S: Li essa é Satsuki Igarashi. Suki esse é o Li, meu _namorado_!

Li (pensamento): Namorado ... eu nem pedi ela em namoro ainda!

Su: Oi Li! Pode me chamar de Suki!

Li: Oi. Sakura, posso falar com você ?

    Eles se afastam de Suki que vai conversar com Chiharu.

Li: Namorado, hein!

S: (corada) Mas é o que nós somos!

Li: É claro que sim! Mas eu me espantei por você ter dito pra Suki daquele jeito! O quê ela te disse ?

S: Ela não me disse nada, eu disse porque se não ela se engraça pra cima de você! Eu tenho que ter ciúmes, você também tem de mim!

Li: Só um pouquinho! Com o Eriol eu não me preocupo mais, olha lá ele conversando com a Tomoyo!

S: Ele tá gostando dela, será que ela percebeu ?

Li: Quando eu gostava de você sem saber, ela foi a primeira a perceber! Antes mesmo de mim! 

S: Ah, mas com ela mesma é diferente, né ?

Li: Ela já sabe sim. E deve estar gostando dele também!

S: Eles fazem um par certinho.

Li: Vamos voltar pra sala de aula.

PT: Sexta-feira nós vamos fazer uma excursão! Vamos acampar numa floresta aqui perto para termos aula de biologia na prática. A Rika vai entregar as autorizações pra vocês levarem para os responsáveis assinar, me devolvam até quinta.

S: Que legal!

Tm: Vou comprar várias fitas para gravar as "aventuras da linda Sakura na floresta"!

S: Que aventuras Tomoyo ?!

Li (pensamento): Isso me preocupa.

E: Vai ser muito interessante!  

_Continua ..._


	6. Capítulo VI

       Sakura  Card  Captors  -  Saudades  do  Passado  

**_Por: Biba Akizuki_**

Capítulo VI 

    Sexta-feira dia do acampamento: logo que chegaram à floresta o professor ordenou que a primeira coisa a fazer seria armar as barracas. Sakura, Tomoyo, Suki e Chiharu ficaram na mesma barraca. Shoran, Eriol, Yamazaki e outro menino também dividiram a barraca.

S (Sakura): Ai, ui, ui Tomoyo é muito difícil de montar!

Su (Suki): Que nada! É mole, quer ver?! Chiharu amarre esta corda naquela estaca fincada no chão.

Ch (Chiharu): Tá bem Suki.

Tm (Tomoyo): (diz baixinho:) O quê há de errado com a Chiharu ?

S: Não sei, ela está agindo estranho né ? Já faz alguns dias ...

Li (Shoran Li): E ai ? Estão conseguindo montar ? A nossa já tá pronta!

Su: Claro que sim! Tá quase pronta também!

S: Mas eu não consegui, se não fosse a Suki e a Chiharu!

PT (professor Terada): Agora vão almoçar e descansar. Ás duas horas estejam no lago que nós iremos fazer as atividades esportivas lá!

    Mais tarde no lago...

PK (professora Kimura): Agora andem de bote e sugiro que treinem porque teremos disputas!

S: Será que apostaremos corrida ?

Tm: Provavelmente.

    Uma hora depois ...

PT: Venham todos à margem. Grupo da barraca 3 (dos meninos) e 4 (das meninas) agora vocês vão disputar corrida de bote. Preparem-se.

S: Iiiiih, nós nunca  vamos ganhar deles...

Su: Vamos sim, você vai ver! Eu fico na frente, Chiharu atrás de mim. Sakura e Tomoyo por último, e não pense em filmar ao invés de remar hein Tomoyo!!

Tm: Tá bom! Naoko você poderia filmar pra mim ?

S: Tomoyo você não tem jeito mesmo!

PT: Entrem nos botes... Já!!

    A disputa foi acirrada! Mas no ultimo minuto o bote das meninas passou à frente e ganhou! Li e Eriol foram parabenizá-las.

E (Eriol): Nossa! Foi difícil e vocês nos passaram no último instante.

Su: Mas eu já sabia que você iria perder pra mim Eriol!

E: Eu não discuto com você.

Li: Parabéns Sakura! Você está muito forte hein!

S: Imagina, eu tô é muito cansada!

    A noite todos se reuniram em volta de uma fogueira com os professores para contar histórias. Sakura estava morrendo de medo, pois nos acampamentos sempre se contam histórias de terror.

N (Naoko): Que tal se contássemos histórias de terror!

Y (Yamazaki): Antigamente quando esta floresta era habitada por seres primitivos eram feitos sacrifícios humanos...

E (contando o final da história): ... e até hoje as almas dos inocentes continuam a vagar por aqui!

Li (percebendo que Sakura estava toda encolhida de medo): Chega temos que acordar cedo amanhã. Vamos dormir.

PK: É amnhã teremos aula de biologia pela manhã. Todos pra suas barracas, boa noite!

Tm: Sakura já acabou. Vamos dormir.

S: Estou com medo das almas! Posso senti-las aqui em torno de nós...

E: Eu também posso, mas as almas da história não existem, essas daqui não farão mal a você.

S: Verdade ?! Então tá bom. Li muito obrigado! Você percebeu que eu tava com medo e lembrou que já era muito tarde. Boa noite!

Li: Ah que isso! Não foi nada. Boa noite!

    Todos foram dormir, mas Sakura estava muito inquieta e depois de uma hora tentando dormir ela resolveu se levantar e dar uma volta.Quando estava observando a lua viu uma insígnia diferente.

S (pensamento): Essa insígnia não é do mago Clow, nem de ninguém que eu conheça... Que estranho devo estar vendo coisas...

    Quando de repente esbarrou em alguém.

S: Shoran, o que você tá fazendo aqui ?

Li: Eu estava sem sono, você também ?

S: Sim, estou sentindo algo estranho que não sei explicar...

Li: Eu também, uma angustia.

S: O que é aquilo ?

    Começara a pegar fogo em uma parte da floresta e o vento o levava em direção as barracas.

S: O que eu faço ?

Li: Tem alguém gritando lá. Parece a Tomoyo!

    Os dois correram até o local e tomoyo estava cercada pelo fogo e Eriol surge de repente.

E: O que está acontecendo ? Tomoyo!! Fique aí parada. Eu vou dar um jeito de te salvar! Sakura use a carta Tempo para paralisar todos e o fogo! 

S: Chave que guarda ... Liberte-se! Tempo!!!

Li: O fogo não pode ser paralisado use a carta Água, rápido a Tomoyo está paralisada!

S: Água apague esse fogo. Água!!!

    Rapidamente a água apagou o fogo e Sakura desfez a magia do tempo.

Tm: Sakura eu sabia que você iria me salvar! Eriol obrigada por se preocupar comigo!!

S: Mas Tomoyo o que você estava fazendo aqui ?

Tm: Não sei, de repente eu estava aqui. Que estranho, a ultima coisa que me lembro é que fui dormir...

E: Muito interessante! Alguém com muita magia está entre nós. Eu queria que você descobrisse sozinha Sakura, mas nessa situação eu tive que falar!

S: Mas quem ??!

_Continua ..._


	7. Capítulo VII

**       Sakura  Card  Captors  -  Saudades  do  Passado             **   ******_Por: Biba_****_ Akizuki_** Capítulo VII 

    Na manhã seguinte todos os alunos foram ter aulas de biologia na mata.

PT (professor Terada): Nossa, o que aconteceu aqui ? Parece que houve uma queimada. Vamos para outro local.

S (Sakura): A pessoa que fez isso é muito cruel, vários animaizinhos morreram. Fez isso só para se aparecer.

Tm (Tomoyo): Se vocês não me salvassem a tempo eu poderia estar com eles...

S: Ai Tomoyo, não diz isso.

    Em outra parte da floresta.

PT: Aqui encontramos várias espécies de plantas como as gimnospermas ...

S: Que flores mais lindas!

Li (Shoran Li): Tó Sakura é pra você, são tão lindas quanto você!

    Suki vê a cena e morre de inveja, como ela queria estar no lugar da Sakura! 

    Depois do almoço os alunos teriam outras disciplinas no lago: seriam campeonatos de natação,meninos contra meninos e meninas contra meninas. E quem chegou à final ? Sakura contra Suki, Li contra Eriol. 

    Tomoyo gravava tudo na maior empolgação.

PT: Primeiro a final entre os meninos: Hiragizawa e Li, às suas marcas. Já!

    Essa disputa foi muito acirrada, mas não existia entre os dois a mesma rivalidade como dois anos atrás, já que Shoran não sentia mais ciúmes de Eriol, que estava interessado na Tomoyo. 

    Quem chegou primeiro a margem foi Eriol.

S: Parabéns Eriol, você foi muito bem!

E: Foi muito difícil. Eu sempre disse que se Li se esforçasse me daria trabalho, mas mesmo assim consegui.

Tm: Maravilhoso! Emocionante!

Li: Mais um pouquinho e eu ganhava!

S: Ah mas isso não importa, você é ótimo!

PT: Agora a final entre as meninas: Sakura e Satsuki às suas marcas. Já!

    Sakura largou à frente e se manteve por quase toda a prova, porém quando estavam quase chegando à margem algo segurou os pés dela a impossibilitando de nadar. Suki venceu a prova e Sakura não aparecia. Desesperado Li pulou no lago e encontrou Sakura já inconsciente presa às algas, ele a trouxe à tona e a levou à margem.

Li: Sakura fale comigo... Acorde !

    Como Sakura não acordava, Shoran resolveu fazer respiração boca a boca.

    Do outro lado da margem o professor e os outros alunos assistiam a cena sem poder fazer nada.

Tm: Ai, meu Deus, e agora ?

E: Se acalme. Shoran já a tirou da água e vai acordá-la.

    Depois da respiração boca a boca Sakura volta a si.

S: Onde estou ? Li o que aconteceu ?

Li: Ah Sakura, você está bem ! Que susto que me deu, pensei que iria te perder pra sempre !

    Se abraçaram e permaneceram assim por muito tempo... Até  o professor chegar a eles e mandar Sakura à enfermaria do acampamento.

    Á noite ...

Li: Mas como você ficou presa às algas ?

Su (pensamento): Não devia ter feito isso. E se ela morresse ? A minha magia não pode ser usada para o mal ! Eu queria impressionar o Shoran vencendo a disputa e acabei os aproximando mais ainda ...

S: Não sei, estava indo tão bem e de repente ...

Su: Desculpa. Eu devia ter percebido e parado pra te socorrer.

S: Que isso Suki, não foi culpa sua !

Li: Você está bem mesmo ?!

S: Claro eu tô ótima !

E: Poderia falar a sós com vocês dois ?

Su: Já entendi! Tô caindo fora!

E: Foi magia eu pude sentir muito bem. Eu desconfio da Suki.

S: Imagina, só porque vocês não se dão bem não significa que ela faria uma coisa dessas.

Li: Eu também não confio nessa garota !

Tm: Eu também.

S: Não podemos acusar sem provas.

PT: Já está tarde. Todos para suas barracas.

    Sakura e Tomoyo foram para a barraca delas, mas Li e Eriol se esconderam em um canto para conversar.

Li: Por que a Suki faria isso pra Sakura ?

E: Não sei. Os poderes dela são muito grandes, iguais ou maior que os meus.

Li: Nossa ! Tudo isso ! O que faremos pra proteger as meninas dela ? Falando em meninas, a Chiharu que está sempre com ela anda muito estranha.

E: Talvez ela hipnotize, ou algo parecido! Como a Tomoyo foi parar na floresta daquele jeito e não se lembra de nada ?

Li: É deve ser isso ! Temos que tomar cuidado com ela.

E: Que bom que amanhã é o último dia do acampamento e hoje a última noite. Devemos vigiar, vá dormir que daqui há duas horas eu te chamo pra revezarmos. Vou ficar aqui do lado da barraca das meninas e vigiar, se Suki sair vou atrás.

Li: Está bem !

    Eles vigiaram a noite toda e nada aconteceu, só ficaram com muito sono e a pulga atrás da orelha. Será que Suki percebeu que eles estavam vigiando e resolveu não aprontar nada ?! 

_Continua ..._


	8. Capítulo VIII

**       Sakura  Card  Captors  -  Saudades  do  Passado                ******_Por: Biba_****_ Akizuki_** Capítulo VIII **     Nesse último dia pela manhã eles tiveram aula de biologia, e à tarde mais atividades no lago.  PK (professora Kimura): Agora que vocês nadaram à vontade, vamos ter a finalíssima para saber quem é o grande campeão de natação. Seria ontem mas pelo que aconteceu com Sakura ficou adiado para hoje. Tm (Tomoyo): Quem será que vai ganhar ? Eu torço pelo Eriol ! 

S (Sakura): Como se precisasse dizer... Mas eu também torço por ele !

Li (Shoran Li): Eu também.

    Shoran estava apreensivo, pois Suki poderia fazer algo contra Eriol.

PK: Em suas marcas. Boa sorte Eriol e Satsuki ! 1, 2, 3 e já !

    Suki se manteve à frente por quase toda prova, mas no último instante Eriol passou e ganhou a final.

Tm: Foi emocionante e eu gravei tudinho Eriol !

E (Eriol): Gravando cenas que não são da Sakura !

Tm: Mas são suas cenas !

    Tomoyo deu um beijo na bochecha de Eriol, que ficou vermelho, pois eles estavam na frente de todos os alunos.

S: Parabéns Eriol ! Suki parabéns, quase que você ganha !

Su (Suki): Quase ... "Devia ter usado a minha magia para ganhar, mas ele perceberia, já que ele está atento aos meus passos. Terei que fazer outra coisa para conquistar o Shoran."(pensou Suki)

PT (professor Terada): Parabéns Hiragizawa, mais sorte na próxima Igarashi !

PK: Bom, temos que ir embora. Desmontem as barracas.

    Chegando em Tomoeda ...

PK: Boa noite, vão pra casa hein !

PT: Até amanhã na escola !

Li: Sakura !! Espera, eu te acompanho até a sua casa, nós não pudemos conversar muito nesses dias.

S: Tudo bem !

Li: Deixa que eu levo a sua mala.

S: Obrigado. Foi tão bom o acampamento, fiquei tão feliz de ficar pertinho de você depois desse tempo todo sem te ver.

Li: Eu também. Sabe Sakura ... Eu te amo muito !

S: Eu te amo muito ! Oba, chegamos! Que saudade da minha casinha !

    Sakura e Shoran entraram e foram até o quarto da Sakura levar a mala.

S: Oi Kero, que saudade ! O Touya te alimentou direitinho ?

K (Kero): Ele regulou doce pra mim ! Que saudade Sakura, você me dá bastante doce !

S: Que interesseiro !

K: Como foi o acampamento se divertiram ?

S: Sim foi muito legal !

Li: Mas ocorreram fatos estranhos.

K: Que fatos ?

Li: Na primeira noite a mata pegou fogo e a Tomoyo ficou cercada por ele, mas não se lembra como foi parar lá. No dia seguinte quando Sakura e Suki disputavam a final feminina de natação, Sakura ficou presa nas algas do lago e quase morreu afogada.

K: Sakura você está bem ? Eu devia ter ido escondido pra te proteger.

S: Ah não é assim também ! O Shoran é exagerado !

Li: O quê ? Exagerado ! Se eu não te pegasse você teria morrido sim ! E o pior é que foi magia que causou isto Kero. Eriol e eu desconfiamos da Suki.

K: Essa menina é mesmo suspeita, mas não podemos julga-la. Porém, por segurança, vou proteger e cuidar melhor de você Sakura.

Li: Tenho que ir, já está tarde !

S: Espera, eu te acompanho.

    Desceram as escadas, no cominho encontraram Fujitaka, o pai de Sakura, muito feliz.

F (Fujitaka): Filha ! Que bom que chegou ! Esse é seu amiguinho Shoran Li ?

S: É, ele chegou esses dias de Hong Kong.

F: É mesmo ! Você estava sumido, que tal um chá ?

Li: Obrigado mas eu tenho que ir.

F: Tudo bem. Boa noite.

    Sakura acompanhou Li até o portão e se despediu.

S: Tchau, nos veremos amanhã na escola, né ?

Li: É claro !

    Sakura foi dar um beijo de despedida no rosto de Li, mas ele se virou sem querer e os seus lábios encostaram, então os dois se beijaram ali mesmo. Ninguém viu, por sorte, pois para os japoneses se beijar na frente dos outros é falta de respeito.

Li: É ... (olhando nos olhos de Sakura) até amanhã !

S: Tá ...

    E Li saiu correndo para sua casa e telefonou para Meilin.

Li: Meilin, hoje eu beijei a Sakura !

M (Meilin): Que bom, então vocês estão namorando. Finalmente Shoran, ai eu quero ir pra aí!

    Sakura entrou em casa, subiu as escadas e correu pro quarto.

S: Ai, ai, ai Shoran ...

K: Sakura, Sakura, ei Sakura! Fala comigo!

S: Ai Kero! O Shoran me beijou! Meu primeiro beijo!

K: O quê ?! Aquele atrevido!

T(Touya):  Você não vai jantar monstrega? Desce o papai tá te esperando!

S: Não tô com fome!

    E ficou ali sonhando até que adormeceu.

_Continua ..._    


	9. Ficha da Satsuki

**       Sakura  Card  Captors  -  Saudades  do  Passado                ******_Por: Biba Akizuki_** Ficha da Personagem Satsuki Igarashi **

**Data de nascimento:** 13 de setembro.

**Tipo sangüíneo:** A

**Matérias preferidas:** Educação Física e Matemática.

**Matérias que não gosta:** Nenhuma.

**Atividade na escola:** Líder de Torcida.

**Cor preferida:** Azul.

**Flor preferida:** Onagrácea (em japonês "Tsukimisou" que significa "Planta que olha para lua".)

**Comida preferida:** Okonoamiyaki (uma espécie de panqueca.)

**Comida que odeia:** Konyaku (comida de consistência gelatinosa à base de batata.)

**Comida que sabe fazer melhor:** Nenhuma.

**O que ela está querendo ganhar:** O coração de Shoran Li.


	10. Capítulo IX

**__**

Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado 

Por: Biba Akizuki 

Capítulo IX 

"O quê? Estou caindo neste buraco, parece que ele não acaba nunca. Tá muito escuro. O que é isto ? Um broche que emana uma luz colorida: azul, verde, marrom e vermelha. Oi Shoran! Ãhn? Porque passa por mim e finge que não me vê? Shoran. Shoran... a luz colorida! Shoran..."

K (Kero): Sakura. Acorda, Sakura!

S (Sakura): Ai. Kero, eu tive um sonho horrível!

K: De novo? Era igual ao outro?

S: Era sim, só que com mais acontecimentos...

K: Como não é a primeira vez que sonha, isto pode ser uma premonição. Você está muito poderosa e é comum prever o futuro.

T (Touya): Você não vai para escola, monstrenga? Tá muito atrasada.

S: Ai, ai, ai, dessa vez vou correr mais ainda!

Na escola...

Tm (Tomoyo): Bom dia, Sakura! Chegou a tempo.

S: Ufa! Por pouco. Bom dia Tomoyo! Preciso te contar o que aconteceu comigo ontem... 

Depois de Sakura contar tudo sobre ela e Li, a amiga fica muito alegre e comenta:

Tm: Ah, que romântico! Queria Ter gravado essa cena... (lamentando)

Shoran chega muito atrasado e se senta no seu lugar, na classe, sem nem cumprimentar ninguém.

S: Bom dia, Shoran!

Ele não responde, nem sequer olha para Sakura. Ela acha estranho, mas achou melhor deixar quieto. 

No intervalo...

Tm: Sakura, o que o Li faz ali, conversando com a Suki?

S: Não faço idéia, hoje ele nem falou comigo. Sabe, estou achando muito estranho tudo isso.

Tm: Vai lá falar com eles.

S: Vai comigo, por favor Tomoyo.

Tm: Tudo bem.

As duas vão até uma das extremidades do jardim da escola. Mas lá, ela e Tomoyo são ignoradas pelos dois.

S: Shoran, o que você tem? Tá tudo bem?

Li (Shoran Li): Sakura, posso falar com você em particular?

Eles rapidamente afastaram-se de Suki e Tomoyo. Li, notou Sakura, estava com uma expressão de raiva, mas com algo estranho no olhar.

Li: Sakura, acontece que... eu não te amo mais, eu amo a Suki... você não é o que eu esperava.

S: Mas como assim? Não me ama mais? - respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

Shoran sai correndo e deixa Sakura sozinha, mas Tomoyo logo vem falar com ela.

Tm: O que aconteceu? Não chora, Sakura.

S: Ai, Tomoyo. O Shoran não me ama mais, ele se decepcionou comigo. Agora ele ama a Suki. Eu quero ir embora.

Tm: Vamos, eu te acompanho.

Na casa de Sakura Tomoyo leva-a até o quarto. Touya muito preocupado vai ver o que aconteceu.

T: Tomoyo, me ajude um minutinho aqui, por favor. - diz para ela sair do quarto e os dois poderem conversar sem Sakura ouvir. - O que aconteceu? - ele pergunta a Tomoyo que rapidamente conta tudo.

T: Aquele moleque! Sabia que ele não servia para minha irmã, ele vai se ver comigo!

Tm: Não, eu acho que ele está enfeitiçado.

T: Talvez. Vou verificar isso.

A noite, depois de ficar consolando Sakura a tarde toda Tomoyo vai para casa, lá telefona para Eriol.

Tm: O que você acha? Foi mesmo magia?

E: Tudo leva a crer que sim. A Suki diz-se apaixonada pelo Li, acho que ela é do tipo que faz qualquer coisa para conseguir o que quer. O problema é descobrir como desfazer o feitiço.

Sakura no seu quarto já tinha parado de chorar, porém continuava extremamente triste. Ficava se recordando do que aconteceu há dois anos, quando ela e Shoran tinham transformado as duas ultimas cartas Clow em cartas Sakura: a Luz e a Escuridão, e que logo após Li se declarava a ela, dizendo que a amava muito. Não era possível que esse amor todo se acabasse, assim de uma hora para outra. Lembrou-se também de quando ela havia criado a carta Saudade, só para vê-lo e do beijo de ontem, que tinha sido tão maravilhoso. Isso a deu esperanças.

K: Sakura, deve ser mesmo um feitiço da Suki.

S: É, você tem razão. Agora eu preciso arrumar um jeito de desfazer a magia que fez isso com meu amor.

K: É isso aí, Sakura!

T: Sakura, vem jantar, você só tomou café da manhã hoje.

S: É para já!

T: Como ela ficou mais animada assim, de repente, Kero?

K: É porque ela tem que estar bem para desfazer o feitiço.

Depois da refeição Sakura fala com Tomoyo ao telefone:

Tm: Sakura, você está melhor?

S: Estou sim. Agora tenho certeza que Suki usou magia para fazer o Shoran se apaixonar por ela. E estou mais animada para descobrir uma maneira de desfazer tudo isso.

Tm: Que bom! Eu falei com o Eriol e ele disse que vai fazer de tudo para e ajudar.

S: Ah, falou com o Eriol, é? E ele ainda não pediu para namorar com você não?

Tm: Ai, Sakura, assim você me deixa envergonhada.

Logo as duas desligam e Sakura conversa com Kero.

S: Sabe Kero, você nem imagina, mas eu acho que a Tomoyo e o Eriol ainda vão terminar juntos.

K: Espero que você e o moleque também.

S: ai, ui, ui Kero. Você tinha que me lembrar!

K: Desculpa!

__

Continua...


	11. Capítulo X

**__**

Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado 

Por: Biba Akizuki 

Capítulo X 

No dia seguinte, na escola...

Tm (Tomoyo): Você está mesmo melhor, Sakura?

S (Sakura): Estou melhor, mas ver o Li com a Suki me desanimou um pouco.

PT (Professor Terada): Bom dia, alunos! Hoje teremos outro aluno novo. O nome dela é Meilin Li, prima de Shoran e também vem de Hong Kong. Seja bem vinda Meilin, pode sentar-se ali, na frente da Tomoyo.

S: Ai, que bom! Oi Meilin, que saudade.

Tm: Que legal, nós estamos mesmo precisando de sua ajuda!

M (Meilin): O que aconteceu?

Tm: Deixa que no intervalo a gente conversa.

Depois...

M: Nossa! Eu achei o Li estranho mesmo, ontem a noite quando eu cheguei ele nem ficou feliz por eu ter voltado. E quando eu perguntei o que aconteceu depois do beijo de vocês ele simplesmente me ignorou.

S: No dia seguinte ao beijo ele me deu o fora.

M: Mas, a noite depois do beijo ele me telefonou todo feliz. Só pode ser mesmo um feitiço dessa tal de Suki, ela vai se ver comigo! Perder o Shoran para você eu até aceito, porque eu gosto muito de você Sakura, agora, para ela não!

Tm: Então, o que nós podemos fazer?

E (Eriol): Com licença? Posso me intrometer na conversa?

S: Claro, Eriol. Essa é Meilin, Meilin esse é o Eriol.

M, E (juntos): Oi. Me lembro de você, me falaram muito de você.

E: Sakura, nós temos que tentar alguma carta Sakura para desfazer essa magia. Não sei se vai dar certo, mas nós temos que tentar.

M: Sim, vamos fazer isso na hora da saída.

S: Tá bom.

Na hora da saída...

Li (Shoran Li): Suki, meu amor, deixe-me carregar seu material.

Su (Suki): Tá bom, obrigado querido. - Suki estava muito feliz ao ser correspondida por Shoran, mesmo sendo magia. Que por sinal foi muito difícil ser feita.

Sakura e a turma, foram seguindo o casal até o Parque do Pingüim Real. Ela usava uma roupa especil, um vestido azul lindo, cheio de detalhes em branco, criado por Tomoyo, que filmava tudo. Kero também os acompanhava, pois se precisasse entraria em ação. Meilin e Eriol também estavam escondidos com Kero e Tomoyo.

S: Suki, Shoran, eu vou desfazer esse feitiço agora! _Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! Amor, transforme-se em correntes da justiça e traga devolta Shoran para mim. Desfaça esse feitiço. Amor!_

Su: _Broche que guarda os poderes dos quatro elementos, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Satsuki que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!_

Todos ficaram impressionados, não sabiam que Suki também tinha um báculo, que por sinal parecia muito poderoso. Quando a carta Amor tentou atingir Shoran ele libertou sua espada e se protegeu usando uma de suas cartas.

S: Não! O meu poder não o atingiu.

K (Kero): Sakura, cuidado ele vai te atacar!

Kero modifica-se para sua outra forma e entra na frente de Sakura a fim de protegê-la. Quando Suki o vê fica espantada.

Su (pensamento): Eu já vi essa cena antes. Ele parece perigoso, melhor ir embora. E resolve dizer: Li, vamos embora, rápido!

Em dois segundos os dois já estavam longe.

S: Ah, não funcionou, ele se protegeu...

K: Por que ela foi embora assim?

Tm: Muito estranho, ela ficou espantada quando te viu, Kero.

E: Muito interessante!

Após essa tentativa frustrada, Sakura e Kero vão para casa.

K: Não desanime, você ainda vai conseguir!

Quando entram na sala, Sakura com Kero escondido em sua mochila, para o caso de haver alguma visita, ou até mesmo seu pai por perto. Vêem Nakuru, o que Sakura acha estranho.

S: Oi, Nakuru. Tudo bem?

N (Nakuru): Tudo ótimo! Maravilhoso! Que carinha é essa, Sakura?

S: Nada não.

T (Touya): Sakura, chegou! Está atrasada!

N: Sabe, Sakura, eu e o Touya estamos finalmente namorando! - dizendo isso fez como sempre, agarrando se pendurando no pescoço de Touya.

S: Verdade? Que bom que você conseguiu, Nakuru!

T: Ah, monstrenga.

S: Desencalhou, é Touya?

N: Parem vocês dois de brigar!

Sakura vai para seu quarto, e instantes depois Meilin a telefona.

M: Eu falei para o Shoran que ele estava enfeitiçado e ele brigou comigo! Disse que abriu os olhos e percebeu que gostava da Suki, que você era chata e feia!

S: Ai, ai, ai, isso me magoa muito, Meilin. Se ele não acreditar em nós nunca vai se libertar da magia!

M: É verdade.

S: Mudando de assunto, quem deixou você vir para cá?

M: Foi a tia quem pediu que eu viesse para convencer Shoran a voltar a Hong Kong. Eu disse que faria isso, mas vim para dar uma força para o namoro de vocês.

S: Obrigado, Meilin! Você é uma amigona!

M: Sabe, Sakura, quando o Li me disse que gostava de você, fiquei muito chateada. Mas depois, percebi que vocês eram feitos um para o outro e eu não podia não apoiar um amor tão lindo.

S: Espero que esse amor não seja destruído por uma invejosa como a Suki. Não é justo o que ela fez!

__

Continua...

N.A: Oi gente ^_^ ! Agora vou sempre mandar um cap. por semana, tá?! Faltam uns dez caps... 

Agradecimentos a: Soi (pelos vários reviews!), Anne (valeu o toque sobre o Wei), Bella (por ler essa e tooodas outras fics minhas..rs..) e a Nielle (desculpa miga se ainda não li sua song, mas prometo que leio logo!)

Gostou, sim ou não? REVIEWS JÁ!!!

Bijinhos!


	12. Capítulo XI

**__**

Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado 

Por: Biba Akizuki 

Capítulo X I

Na escola durante o intervalo Sakura conversava com seus amigos para ver se arranjava uma solução para seu problema.

S (Sakura): E agora, o que eu faço? Quero muito desfazer essa magia!

E (Eriol): O mais estranho é que eu sinto como se conhecesse essa garota, Suki, de algum lugar. Mas, não consigo me lembrar de onde...

Tm (Tomoyo): Sério?

M (Meilin): Sakura, eu acho que você devia tentar com outra carta.

E: Não hoje. Precisamos estudar bem qual seria a carta correta. E acho que temos que convencer Shoran que ele está enfeitiçado.

Sakura pensava, "Daquela vez que o Eriol enfeitiçou o Shoran com as linhas para controlá-lo a carta espada desfez o feitiço, talvez eu devesse tentá-la...", ela nem ouviu o sinal bater. Resolve ir ao encontro de Li e Suki, que ainda não tinham ido para aula.

Su (Suki): O que você quer agora?

S: Vou desfazer essa magia, Suki, e será agora! _Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! Espada!_

Su: Isso não adianta...

Suki formou uma redoma, protegendo Li, evitando que ele fosse atingido pela espada, e ela fez isso sem nem precisar liberar seu broche.

S: Não é justo! Tem graça ter o amor dele, se for assim, falso? Ele na verdade me ama, e não você.

Su: Tem muita graça sim! Não importa se é falso, o amor dele agora é todo meu, e ninguém vai me impedir! Li querido, vem cá e me dá um beijo.

Shoran obedece como um marionete, e ao vê-los se beijando Sakura vai correndo para a sala de aula.

S: Desculpe o atraso, professor. Posso entrar? 

Ele olhou feio, mas permitiu que ela entrasse na sala.

Na hora da saída todos iam para suas casas juntos, dicutindo as recentes ações de Sakura.

E: Você não devia ter feito isso, Sakura. A Suki é muito esperta, e poderosa. Para desfazer a magia acho que deveríamos montar uma armadilha.

M: Mas como uma armadilha?

E: Eu não sei ao certo, ainda preciso planejar. Nem tenho certeza se adiantaria.

Tm: Espero que consigamos encontrar uma solução. Tchau, eu preciso virar nessa rua.

E: Espera, Tomoyo! Eu vou com você. Adeus, Sakura e Meilin.

M: Sakura, eu posso dormir na sua casa?

S: Claro, Meilin! Seria ótimo, mas o que houve?

M: Aquela incherida da Suki não sai de casa, fica no pé do Shoran o tempo todo. Parece até que não tem casa!

S: Os pais dela deixam isso? Que estranho.

M: Vamos até o meu apartamento para eu pegar minhas coisas?

S: Tudo bem.

Chegando no apartamento Li.

M: Entra, Sakura. Fica a vontade que eu vou pegar tudo bem rapidinho.

Meilin sai da sala e vai até seu quarto, nesse momento a porta do apartamento se abre e entram Suki e Shoran.

Su: O que você faz aqui?

S: Não interessa.

Li (Shoran Li): Não fale assim com a minha namorada!

Meilin volta do quarto.

M: Pronto. Vamos, Sakura. Ignore esse dois!

S: Vamos.

Li: Já vão tarde!

Na rua, caminhando até a casa de Sakura as duas vão conversando. Sakura estava muito triste.

S: Eu não agüento mais ser maltratada por ele, me magoa demais!

M: Não fique chateada com isso, Sakura. Você vai fazer tudo retornar ao que era antes!

S: Retornar? O retorno... - ela dizia baixinho, mais para si do que para Meilin.

Mais tarde, já na casa de Sakura, ela e Meilin aprontavam-se para dormir. Meilin tinha se alojado no chão com alguns cobertores.

M: É muito legal ficar aqui. E amanhã nós podemos ir juntas para a escola.

S: Sabe Meilin, eu estava pensando. Por que a mãe do Shoran não o deixava falr comigo durante esses dois anos? Você sabe?

M; Sim, ela me disse. Depois que eu a encostei na parede.

S: Então, por quê?

M: Segundo ela, se Shoran voltasse ao Japão, algo ruim o aconteceria. Eu a disse que era besteira, mas agora faz sentido. Acho que minha tia pressentiu que a Suki faria isso a ele.

S: Nossa, como ela é poderosa! Ela sabia de tudo isso há dois anos.

M: É, a tia é incrível, não?

S: Eu só não entendi uma coisa. Por que ela não permitia que falássemos nem sequer por carta e telefone? Já que desse modo ele não viria para cá.

M: Na minha opinião, ela queria que o Shoran te esquecesse. Como o Shoran é o único garoto dos cinco filhos, ela tem ciúmes, e medo de perdê-lo.

S: Mas ela nuca vai perdê-lo... Por que o Kero não ronca mais baixo, hein? Está tarde, vamos tentar dormir. Boa noite, Meilin.

M: Boa noite, Sakura. Até amanhã.

As duas adormeceram rápido. Sakura não sabia o que fazer para ter Shoran devolta, mas ela tinha uma idéia... Ela não vaio desistir tão fácil de seu grande amor!

De manhã cedo Sakura despertou e acordou Meilin, as duas foram para escola. E no intervalo Sakura resolveu contar sua idéia para seus amigos.

S: Eu acho que se eu e a Suki Trocássemos de corpo ela não ficaria irritada pelo Li ficar comigo. Porque mesmo sendo o corpo dela, no interior serei eu.

Tm: E que carta você pretende usar?

S: A Troca.

E: Mas eu não sei se isso dará certo. Vocês vão trocar de corpo, e a alma dela irá para o seu corpo, será que Shoran não vai se apaixonar pelo seu corpo, se é a alma dela?

S: Eu não sei!

E: E tem mais, para destrocar vocês tem que se abraçar em vinte e quatro horas, senão ficaram trocadas para sempre. Não sei se a Suki vai querer te abraçar. É uma questão muito delicada, acho melhor não fazer isso.

M: Eu acho que você deve tentar.

Tm: Eu também, pode dar certo. E não há como saber sem tentar.

Depois da aula, em casa Sakura conversa com Kero para resolver o que fazer.

K (Kero): Vamos, tente, quem sabe dá certo!

S: Você tem razão, vou tentar! Vou ligar para a Meilin e se a Suki estiver no apartamento vamos até lá.

Sakura pega seu celular rosa e liga para o apartamento do Li, por sorte é Meilin quem atende o telefone.

M; Sakura?

S: Oi, Meilin! Por acaso a Suki está por ai?

M: Você quer falar com ela?

S: Claro que não! Vamos tentar a carta Troca agora, Segura ela aí que já já eu estou chegando com o Kero. Tchau!

M: Pode deixar, tchau.

Sakura e Kero vão até o apartamento de Li. No caminho encotram-se com Tomoyo, que estava preparadíssima com um novo vestido para Sakura e com uma fita novinha em sua câmera de vídeo.

Din - Dom...

__

Continua...

N.A: Eu sei... foi cruel para nessa cena, mas tem muita emoção no prox. cap. 

__

*Será que o feitiço da Troca dará certo? Li voltará a amar Sakura? Suki, minha vilã querida, se dará mau? Continuem lendo para saber!*

Esse cap ofereço especialmente para a danizinha... que escreveu Para sempre Sakura, uma fic muito fofa que eu li e recomendo para todos vocês. No e-mail que a enviei descobri que ela estava acompanhando minha história também. Valeu! Bejinhos, e prometo que assim que eu tiver um tempinho vou ler sua outra fic, é que agora tô atolada com minha fic Eu Nunca Fui Beijada, de HP, e uma tradução de uma fic HP que estou fazendo... além dos livros que tenho que ler para faculdade agora nas férias... uff...

Bejinhos para todos e REVIEWS JÁ!!!!


	13. Capítulo XII

**__**

Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado 

Por: Biba Akizuki 

Capítulo X II

Din - Dom...

Meilin recebeu Sakura a porta do apartamento de Li.

M (Meilin): Oi, entrem!

S (Sakura): Fez tudo como combinamos?

M: A Suki está presa lá no meu quarto, dormindo com o sonífero que eu dei a ela.

S: Vamos lá.

No corredor Sakura, Meilin, Tomoyo e Kero ficam em frente a porta do quarto.

S: Eu vou entrar e fazer o feitiço com ela dormindo mesmo. Meilin sai e fecha a porta para não correr o risco de trocar de corpo também.

M: Está bem, boa sorte!

Tm (Tomoyo): Espera. Eu vou colocar a camera no quarto para filmar você em ação!

Ficaram no quarto de Meilin somente Sakura e Suki.

S: _Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se! Troca!_

Sakura sentiu-se estranha, nunca tinha trocado de corpo, logo ficou inconsciente. Suki acordou minutos depois, levantou-se e acendeu a luz do quarto que estava fraca, sentia-se estranha, algo estava errado, seu cabelo caía ao lado do rosto de forma diferente... Virou-se para frente e se viu caída na cama. Não pode conter um grito. Foi até o espelho do quarto e viu a imagem de Sakura refletida nele.

Su (Suki): Não! Não pode ser! O que ela fez? Trocou nossos corpos?

S: Sim, eu troquei. - disse acordando e levantando-se da cama.

Su: Por que? Eu não quero ficar com seu corpo!

S: Para o Shoran ficar comigo.

Su: Mas, queridinha, o corpo é meu, mas a alma é sua! Acha que vai dar certo?

S: Não sei. Depende da magia que você usou. Só há uma maneira de saber!

Sakura que no corpo era Suki, e Suki que no corpo era Sakura, saíram do quarto e foram até a sala. Lá estavam Shoran, Meilin, Tomoyo e Kero.

"Droga! Se ele continuar apaixonado pelo meu corpo, vai ficar com ela. Se isso não acontecer ele vai ficar confuso e talvez o feitiço poderá ser desfeito." - pensou Suki, enquanto Tomoyo ia em direção a ela.

Tm: Sakura, você está bem?

Su: Eu não sou a Sakura!

M: Deu certo!

S: Eu estou bem, um pouco estranha, mas me sinto bem.

Tm: Que bom! - disse enquanto saía correndo para pegar a camera no quarto e continuar a filmar.

S: Li, vem cá. Dá um beijinho na sua Suki!

No mesmo instante Shoran vai em direção a Sakura, no corpo de Suki, mas Suki, no corpo de Sakura entra na frente para impedí-lo.

Su: Você não pode fazer isso! Você é meu! Eu não sou a Sakura, sou a sua Suki, ela fez um feitiço e nos trocou de corpo.

Li (Shoran Li): Sai, Sakura! Já disse que não te amo mais! Eu amo a Suki.

Suki fica arrasada e sai correndo, confusa, sem saber para onde ir. "Eu não acredito que ela fez isso! E agora, o que eu vou fazer? Se eu for para casa minha governanta vai me estranhar assim, no corpo da Sakura. Se eu for para casa da Sakura vão perceber." - ela pensa enquanto anda pelas ruas.

No apartamento Sakura fica arrependida do que fez.

S: ainda bem que é só por um dia. Amanhã a noite vou desfazer esse feitiço. É horrível ficar no corpo dela, acabei por me sentir muito mal em vê-la sair correndo daquele jeito.

M: Calma, vai dar tudo certo. Telefona para a Suki, ela deve estar com o seu celular que estava na sua bolsa.

S: É mesmo, vou ligar agora.

Suki andava sem rumo quando ouviu um toque de telefone, percebeu ser da bolsa nas suas costas e resolveu atender.

Su: Alô?

S: Suki? Sou eu, Sakura, não desliga! Onde você está?

Su: Para quê você quer saber? Pisar mais em mim?

S: Vem para cá. Para o apartamento do Li.

Su: Por que eu iria?

S: Nós temos que resolver isso. Tchau.

Sakura desligou antes que Suki tornasse a protestar.

M: Por que você fez isso? Agora ela vai vir para cá e você não poderá convencer o Shoran que ele está enfeitiçado.

S: Deixa para lá.

M: Como deixa para lá? Tá maluca?

S: Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai perceber, eu é que não quero ficar me sentindo culpada...

Enquanto ela falava Suki chegou.

Su: Eu pensei em ir para sua casa.

S: Não daria certo, eu deixei a "Espelho" no meu lugar.

Su: O que você quer? Como vamos ficar assim _trocadas_?

S: Fica aqui. Daremos um jeito.

Tm: Está muito tarde. Tenho que ir. Até amanhã. Mas, vocês vão para escola?

S: Vamos.

Su: Não vamos.

M: Amanhã veremos!

Tomoyo vai embora para sua casa e de lá telefona para Eriol, para contar o que tinha acontecido.

Tm: A Sakura fez o feitiço da troca.

E (Eriol): Deu certo?

Tm: Mais ou menos. Fisicamente deu, mas a Sakura não conseguiu conversar com o Li, ao menos até a hora que eu sai de lá. Sem dizer que agora ela está ficando amiga da Suki.

E: Eu já esperava isso. Esse não é o método certo.

Tm: Acho que amanhã elas vão trocadas para a escola.

E: É mesmo? Será divertido!

Tm: Não brinca com isso!

E: Então, até amanhã. Linda Tomoyo.

Tm: Até, Eriol.

Sakura, Meilin e Suki dormiam juntas no quarto de Meilin. Será que ali nascia uma amizade?

S: Você não gostou de ver o Shoran enfeitiçado por mim, não é?

Su: Claro que não! Quem enfeitiçou ele foi eu! Ele é meu.

S: Mas, Suki. Você viu como é desagradável para mim.

Su: Eu não me importo!

S: Como você pode ser tão cruel?

Su: Eu não sou cruel, só quero que ele me ame, como eu o amo. Chega de conversa!

M: É bom mesmo. Porque eu quero dormir!

AS três ficaram em silêncio e logo dormiam.

__

Continua...

N.A: esse cap vai especialmente para a Angeline Michele e para a Soi! Vocês minhas leitoras dessa, e de outras fics! Beijinhos!

REVIEWS JÁ!!!!!!


	14. Capítulo XIII

**__**

Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado 

Por: Biba Akizuki 

Capítulo XIII

Sakura acordou no dia seguinte, levantou e correu até a cozinha do apartamento de Li.

S (Sakura, no corpo de Suki): Bom dia, Uei! Bom dia Meilin!

U (Uei): Bom dia, senhorita Suki.

M (Meilin): Bom dia, Saku... quer dizer, Suki. - consertou a tempo, já que Uei não sabia de nada a respeito da troca.

S: Ai, ai, ai! Estou atrasada!

M: A Suki já foi para escola. E o Shoran também. E eu tô saindo...

S: Me espera!

Sakura vai atrás de Meilin e as duas saem correndo a caminho da escola.

S: Ai, Meilin! Nós precisamos encontrar a Suki-Sakura, eu avisei a 'Espelho' para ir para a escola se eu não voltasse e nesse momento podem ter duas Sakuras lá!

M: Assim que nós chegarmos encontramos a espelho e você a manda virar carta.

Chegando na escola tiveram que ir direto para a sala de aula.

S: Bom dia, Chiharu. - Sakura foi se sentar no lugar que Suki ocupava diariamente para evitar suspeitas.

C (Chiharu): Bom dia, Suki. Ué? Você chegando atrasada? Se fosse a Sakura, era normal, mas você nunca se atrasa.

S: É, né? Hoje acordei atrasada.

C: O Li já está ai.

S: Suki nós temos um problema... - Sakura disse virando para trás e contando todo o problema com a carta espelho, já que ela se sentava atrás de Suki normalmente.

Su (Suki, no corpo de Sakura): E agora, como nós vamos encontrar essa outra Sakura?

O professor pediu silêncio e Sakura não pode responder a pergunta, mas no intervalo todos se encontraram para dar um jeito.

S: Agora no intervalo é a chance de encontrarmos a Espelho. Vamos nos separar.

Se dividiram, Tomoyo, Suki, Eriol, Meilin e Sakura. Foi um para cada canto da escola.

S: Vocês viram a Sakura por aí? - perguntou a Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki e Li, que conversavam em um canto dos jardins

C: Não.

S: Tá, obrigado.

Sakura viu Suki com a _outra Sakura_ mais à frente no jardim, e correu até elas.

S: Suki! Você a achou!

C.E. (carta Espelho): Você é a Sakura, mas está em outro corpo. Sou a carta espelho, e vim para a escola como você pediu. - disse apontando para a verdadeira Sakura, no corpo de Suki.

S: Eu sei que pedi, mas você poderia voltar a ser carta?

C.E.: Claro.

No mesmo minuto ela se transformou em carta e foi até a frente de Sakura, que a guardou.

S: Conseguimos!

Su: Que bom!

Depois das aulas as duas, acompanhadas de Meilin foram para o apartamento de Li, para esperarem a hora certa de destrocar os corpos. 

Um pouco depois Kero e Tomoyo chegaram ao apartamento, ela acompanhada de sua camera e roupas especiais para as duas.

Su: Sakura, agora que eu fiquei no seu lugar percebi que o que eu fiz está errado. Realmente não é justo eu fazer o Li, que te ama, esquecer esse amor e ficar com esse sentimento falso por mim. Estou me sentindo muito mal com isso.

S: Verdade?

Su: Eu vou desfazer o feitiço. Se eu realmente o amo, devo quer o melhor para ele. E o melhor é ficar com você, Sakura. Que é uma pessoa muito legal e ajudou até a mim, que te fiz tanto mal.

S: Que isso? Você também é legal, Suki!

As duas se abraçaram, realmente ali iniciava-se uma nova amizade. A magia da carta Troca agiu novamente e Sakura e Suki destrocaram de corpo.

S (agora novamente em seu corpo): Eu, sou eu!

Su: Finalmente! Eu disse que iria desfazer o feitiço do Li, mas...

S: Mas o quê?

Su: Não é tão simples assim.

S: Por quê?

Su: Porque o Li tem que perceber que está enfeitiçado. Ele mesmo ao perceber que desfaz a magia.

S: E agora? O que nós vamos fazer?

Su: Não adianta só falar para ele. O meu feitiço só será quebrado se o coração dele se emocionar verdadeiramente. Se ele se recordar do amor dele por você, o feitiço acaba.

S: Mas, como eu vou fazer ele lembrar?

Tm (Tomoyo): E se você der um beijo nele?

S: É mesmo, quem sabe?

Su: Pode dar certo.

M: Eu acho que você deve tentar.

K: Não acho certo você ficar beijando esse moleque!

S: Pois eu vou tentar. Cadê ele?

M: Espera, acho que ele está no quarto. Vou chamar.

Shoran surgiu na sala um pouco depois com uma cara emburrada, trazido por Meilin.

Li (Shoran Li): O que essas garotas estão fazendo aqui?

Su: Vem cá, Li querido. Você faz um favor para mim?

Li: Claro. O que é?

Su: Feche os olhos e fique parado.

Li: Está bem.

Tm: Vai lá, Sakura.

Shoran estava em pé, parado como uma estátua, com os olhos fechados. Sakura se aproximou dele e juntou seus lábios aos dele, dando um selinho. Ela tinha medo que nunca mais tivesse ele com ela, por isso tremia de nervosismo. Ela afastou os lábios dos dele e perguntou:

S: Shoran, você está bem?

Li: O quê? Eu beijei você e não a Suki? Por que você fez isso, Suki?

Su: Nada, não. Esquece, pode voltar para o seu quarto.

Sakura ficou muito decepcionada, afinal tinha esperanças que apenas um beijo o despertasse. 

S: Ai, ui, ui... Vou embora. Já está tarde mesmo.

Su: Sinto muito ter dado errado.

S: Vamos, Kero. Tchau Meilin e Suki, boa noite. Você também vai, Tomoyo?

Tm: Vamos.

No caminho os três foram conversando...

K: Não fique triste, Sakura. Eu não confio nessa Suki. E se ela inventou essa história de que o moleque tem que perceber que está sob magia? As vezes ela não quer desfazer o feitiço.

S: Ai, Kero! Larga mão de chatice! Eu acredito na Suki. Pude sentir a verdade no olhar dela.

K: Então, se você sentiu deve ser verdade.

Tm: Não perca a esperança. Logo você vai conseguir! Tchau, Sakura. Até amanhã na escola.

S: Tchau, Tomoyo. Que bom ser eu mesma!

__

Continua... 


	15. Capítulo XIV

**__**

Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado 

Por: Biba Akizuki 

Capítulo XIV

Sakura pode acordar mais tarde já que era sábado.

K (Kero): Bom dia, Sakura!

S: Bom dia, Kero... - ela boceja violentamente e desce para tomar café.

F (Fuijtaka): Bom dia filha.

T (Touya): Levantou, monstrenga?

S: Eu não sou monstrenga!!

F: Hoje vou dar uma palestra e não vou poder ficar com vocês.

S: Tudo bem.

T: Eu também vou sair, tenho que estudar com uns amigos para uma prova na faculdade. Você vai ficar sozinha.

S: Chamo a Tomoyo para me fazer companhia.

F: Que bom! Então não vai ficar sozinha. Já vou indo porque a palestra será longe e tenho que sair um pouco cedo.

T: Eu também já vou. Tchau pai, tchau monstrenga.

F: Tchau filho.

S: Até mais.

F: E você, fique bonitinha e se comporte que já vou. 

S: Tá bom papai.

Sakura vai para seu quarto telefonar para Tomoyo.

S: Kero, estamos só nós dois em casa. Vou falar com a Tomoyo. - pega o telefone e disca para a amiga: Alô, Tomoyo?

Tm (Tomoyo): Oi, Sakura!

S: Bom dia, o que você está fazendo?

Tm: Nada e você?

S: Nada e estou sozinha.

Kero olha com uma cara brava para Sakura. Como ela esqueceu dele?

K: O quê!!!

S: Ai! Não estou sozinha não. O Kero está comigo, esqueci! Que tal se nós saíssemos para dar uma volta?

Tm: Claro! Espera que passo aí, para irmos.

Minutos depois, Tomoyo chega na casa da Sakura.

Tm: Oi!

S: E aí? Onde vamos? Mas espera que tenho que terminar de arrumar a casa. Entra!

Elas conversam enquanto Sakura arruma seu quarto.

S: Eu não sei mais o que fazer para desenfeitiçar o Shoran.

Tm: é complicado... para te animar um pouco poderíamos ir no Templo! Você poderia comprar um amuleto para o amor!

S: Boa idéia! Vamos!

K: Me traz um doce.

S: Tá bom...

Chegando no Templo Tsukimini foram direto ao balcão para tirar a sorte.

?: O que deseja?

S: Um amuleto desse aqui... ãh? Professora Mizuki?!

Tm: Você voltou!

PM (Professora Mikuzi): É voltei. Tudo bem? Bom, esse amuleto é eficiente, para quê o quer?

S: Preciso de sua ajuda professora! O Shoran está enfeitiçado. O que eu faço? A Suki, a garota que o enfeitiçou, disse que ele tem que descobrir que está sob encanto, mas já tentamos de tudo.

PM: Não se preocupe, você vai conseguir. Só precisa esperar a hora certa de agir.

S: A hora certa? Como assim?

PM: Calma. Essa hora chegará em breve. Fique atenta, porque não existem coincidências, só pode haver o inevitável.

Tm: O que ela quer dizer? - disse baixinho para Sakura.

PM: Você já sabem?

S: O que?

PM: Vou voltar a dar aula para vocês! De matemática.

Tm: E o professor?

PM: Entrou de férias.

S: Ah... temos que ir professora. Até logo.

PM: Até segunda. Aproveitem o fim de semana.

Mais tarde em sua casa Sakura conversava com Kero.

K: O quê?! Ela voltou! Por que será?

S: Não faço idéia.

T: Do que estão falando? Ela voltou?

S: É, professora Mizuki voltou. Por que está tão interessado? Você namora a Nakuru, hein Touya?!

Touya ignora o que Sakura diz e sai da porta do quarto.

K: Ih, ele foi embora...

S: Fugiu do assunto.

K: Será que Mizuki tem algo a ver com Suki, como ela tinha com o Eriol? Porque ela e ele eram cúmplices.

S: Pode ser...

K: De repente elas são comparsas!

Na aula da matemática da Sakura, na segunda-feira, Mizuki não parecia conhecer Suki, mas a professora é muito misteriosa.

Dali há um mês os alunos viajariam em excursão novamente. Dessa vez para as montahas esquiar, como há dois anos. Esse mês passou e a excursão se aproximava. Shoran Li continuava enfeitiçado por Suki, mas eles não namoravam, Suki nem sequer falava com ele. Sakura ainda estava triste. Touya terminou o namoro com Nakuru, alegando que ela o sufocava. No entanto Sakura acreditava que ele terminara com Nakuru porque ainda tinha esperanças em relação a Mizuki, da mesma forma que ela tinha esperanças em reconquistar Shoran Li. Será que ela consegue?

__

Continua...


	16. Capítulo XV

**__**

Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado 

Por: Biba Akizuki 

Capítulo XV

K (Kero): SAKURA! Acorda Sakura!!

S (Sakura): Ãh, que que é Kero? Por que me chamou tão cedo?

K: Esqueceu, é? Hoje é o dia da viagem!

S: Ai, ai, ai... é mesmo! Como pude esquecer?

K (pensamento): Hum... frio, neve... isso me lembra: chocolate quente, chocolate em barra, fondue de chocolate! Vou de qualquer maneira nessa viagem!

Sakura chegou na escola e encontrou-se com Tomoyo, Meilin, Suki, Li e Eriol.

S: Ai Tomoyo, minha mochila está tão pesada! E eu nem coloquei muita coisa nela, só vamos ficar lá três dias...

Tm (Tomoyo): Poderemos ter uma surpresa.

A viagem de ônibus foi tranqüila, Sakura e Tomoyo foram juntas conversando, assim como Meilin e Eriol. Chegaram em uma hora no hotel nas montanhas cobertas de neve.

S: Que lindo! É bom voltar aqui!

M (Meilin): Aqui é muito bonito, mas também é muito frio... é a primeira vez que voou esquiar. Da outra vez que vocês vieram eu já tinha voltado para Hong Kong.

Li (Shoran Li): Quem te perguntou?!

M: Vai ver se eu estou na esquina! Chato!

PM (Professora Mizuki): Vão para os quartos, ajeitem suas coisas e em uma hora estejam aqui no salão para irmos juntos esquiar!

No quarto:

S: Adoro esquiar! A mala grande já está aqui, então vou colocar minha mochila junto, encima da cama. Ufa! Vou abrir para ver porque está tão pesada. Kero! - Sakura disse surpreendida e apertando Kero de volta na mochila. 

Tm: Já estava desconfiada.

S: Vamos esperar as outras meninas sairem do quarto...

Quase uma hora depois...

S: Pode sair finalmente, Kero. Todas desceram. O que você tá fazendo aqui?!

K: Da outra vez eu não vim! E pensei em todos os doces que se come no frio.

S: Fica aqui quietinho e se esconde que nós vamos descer para esquiar. Vamos Tomoyo, estamos atrasadas.

Um pouco depois, na neve elas encontraram seus amigos.

S: Que bom que já sei esquiar.

Tm: É facil, você aprendeu bem rápido, não é?

Y (Yamazaki): Vocês sabiam que o primeiro par de esquis foi inventado logo depois da roda pelo homens pré-históricos? Eles eram de pedra e pesavam vinte quilos cada pé...

S: Sério?!

Ch (Chiharu): Pára de inventar histórias, Yamazaki! Você não tem jeito mesmo.

S: Era mentira? Eu continuo acreditando...

Tm: Agora vamos esquiar logo! Sakura eu trouxe a câmera para te filmar!

S: Ai, Tomoyo!

Tm: Que encantadora!

Horas depois de muitos espetáculo de destreza com os esquis, e também shows de total enexperiências de alguns, todos voltaram para o hotel e se alimentaram.

PM: Hora de ir para a cama meninas.

S: Tomoyo, tô levando minha sobremesa para o Kero...

Todos se deitaram e Sakura colocou a mochila com Kero embaixo da cama com o doce ao lado. Kero ficou tão feliz por ser um pedaço de torta de chocolate que...

K: Eba!!!

Ch: Quem disse isso?

S: Fui eu. Eba!!! Estou tão feliz de estar aqui!

Na (Naoko): Já que nós estamos conversando mesmo, eu pesquisei e encontrei uma história de terror muito legal sobre esse hotel!

M: Que legal!

S: Ai, não! História de terror, não!

Na: Há alguns anos um grupo de alunos como nós vieram passar alguns dias aqui. As meninas dormiram nesse mesmo quarto e os meninos no quarto ao lado, como os meninos de nossa classe. Em uma noite misteriosa, um dos meinos sumiu!

Todas juntas: Óóóó!!!

Na: Ele nunca foi encontrado e desde a noite seguinte em que ele desapareceu, todos podiam ouvir passos no corredor, no quarto ao lado e nesse quarto... boa noite, vamos dormir!

S: Aiiii! Tomoyo, eu não vou conseguir dormir!

M: Sakura, isso é mentira.

S: Mas, eu tenho medo!

Horas se passam e Sakura não dorme. Estava escuro e Sakura pode ouvir passos, vê a porta do quarto abrir e um menino sair.

S: Tomoyo, acorda Tomoyo! Eu vi o menino desaparecido! Ai, ui, ui, eu vi!!!

Tm: Ãh? Como você o viu?

S: eu vi a porta abrir e ele sair.

Tm: Fica calma.

A porta se abre a alguém entra.

S: Aaaah!!!

M: O que foi?

Su: Que houve, Sakura? Se assustou comigo? 

S: Ah, era você?! Não, não foi nada... pensei ter visto uma barata...

M: E precisava gritar desse jeito?! Acende a luz que eu pego ela!

S: Não, mas não era uma barata. Só pensei que era.

M: Então vamos dormir.

Tm: Viu, Sakura? O medo é coisa da sua cabeça, não tem fantasma.

Depois de alguns minutos e de toda essa confusão Sakura conseguiu dormir!

__

Continua...

N.A.: Desculpa gente por demorar tanto para atualizar, mas eu tô atolada de trabalhos na faculdade... ^_^' Valeu pelos reviews! Bijinhos!!!


	17. Capítulo XVI

**_Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado _**

_Por: Biba Akizuki _

Capítulo XVI

"O quê? Estou caindo neste buraco, parece que ele não acaba nunca. Tá muito escuro. O que é isto ? Um broche que emana uma luz colorida: azul, verde, marrom e vermelha. Oi Shoran! Ãhn? Porque passa por mim e finge que não me vê? Shoran. Shoran... a luz colorida! Shoran! Essa sombra... quem é essa pessoa? Suki? As luzes estão brilhando mais intensamente. Shoran se aproxima e me abraça carinhosamente. Agora está tudo certo?"

Tm (Tomoyo): Sakura, acorda! Todas já desceram, só faltam nós três.

S (Sakura): Ai... bom dia! Kero, eu tive aquele mesmo sonho... só que foi mais completo... você se lembra de como era?

K (Kero): Sim, o que aconteceu a mais?

S: Depois do Shoran me ignorar eu vi uma sombra que parecia a Suki, uma luz forte e ele veio até mim e me abraçou.

K: Pode ser uma premonição. Sinal de que o feitiço da garota pode ser desfeito logo.

S: Sério?! Que bom! O Li vai voltar para mim.

M (Meilin): Ótimo! Eu não agüento mais ele maltratando a todos.

À tarde os alunos da sétima série da Escola Tomoeda foram esquiar novamente.

S: Professora, eu já posso avançar para a pista de nível dois?

PM (Professora Mizuki): Claro, Sakura! Você já está esquiando muito bem. Mas tome cuidado, o nível três é próximo, não vá se confundir. Lá é perigoso para você. Tomoyo, acompanhe a Sakura, por favor.

Tm: Sim, vamos?

As duas foram de teleférico até o alto da montanha para esquiar no nível dois, um pouco mais avançado que o um. Lá encontraram Shoran, Meilin, que brigava com ele como fazia sempre depois do feitiço, Suki e Chiharu, muito amigas desde que Suki a tinha enfeitiçado no acampamento, mas agora ela não estava mais enfeitiçada para ser amiga de Suki.

S: Oi, vocês já estão aqui!

Li (Shoran Li): É óbvio! Não sei como _você _está aqui.

M: Não fala assim com ela, seu insensível!!!

Li: É você!

M: É você!!

S: Vou esquiar, descerei por ali.

Li: Vamos ver se você é _boa_ mesmo... disputaremos uma corrida para ver quem é o melhor, eu, ou você, Sakura.

S: Ah, melhor não. Eu não sou tão boa assim...

Li: Fracote.

M: Vai, Sakura! Mostra para ele que você é melhor! Eu sei que é.

S: Você está certa, Meilin. Eu aceito, Shoran.

Tm: Cuidado, é perigoso. 

S: Pode deixar comigo, Tomoyo.

Tm: Vou filmar tudo daqui, vai ser emocionante!

Li: Em vez de competirmos aqui, que tal lá?!

S: No nível três?

Li: É. 

S: Mas a professora disse que é perigoso, melhor não.

Li: Pois então irei sozinho!

S: Shoran! Espera… vou com você.

Sakura seguiu Shoran que já se afastava liderando o caminho à frente para o nível três. Logo estavam de frente a uma grande pista. Sakura estava com muito medo, mas não poderia deixa-lo descer sozinho, era perigoso que Shoran se machucasse, e apesar de ele estar a maltratando no momento ela o amava e tinha esperanças que tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

Li: Pronta, fracote? Vamos descer!

Shoran disse já se precipitando na pista, descendo deslizando em grande velocidade. Sakura foi atrás. À principio o percurso não estava muito difícil, mas o nervoso dela piorava tudo. Sakura e Shoran desviavam dos obstáculos, ele mais facilmente que ela. De repente surgiu uma ponte para salto no caminho de Sakura e como não dava tempo de desviar ela pegou mais impulso e passou pela ponte. O problema é que a ponte transpassava uma fenda na neve, e o impulso de Sakura não foi forte o suficiente e ela não alcançou a outra extremidade, caindo no precipício. Shoran estava perto, quando Sakura passou pela ponte e caiu, ele viu tudo.

Li: Sakura!!!

Ele se desesperou e em segundos usou sua magia para descer no precipício, lá encontrou Sakura inconsciente e ferida. Neste instante ele percebeu que não poderia viver sem ela, que sua vida estava totalmente virada de ponta cabeça, tudo errado, ele não devia maltratar Sakura...

Li: Sakura! Fale comigo... você tem que estar bem! É tudo culpa minha... se eu não tivesse inventado de esquiar justamente aqui.

Lágrimas quentes já escorriam dos olhos de Shoran, sem ele nem se dar conta. Ele gentilmente levantou Sakura e a colocou em seu colo, sentado na neve. Olhou profundamente para ela e percebeu:

Li: Sakura, eu te amo.

Após dizer essas quatro palavras uma forte luz colorida invadiu o corpo de Li, brilhando e se espalhando por todos os lados. O feitiço de Suki foi desfeito. Sakura acordou no mesmo minuto em que tudo ocorreu e pode ver a cena. Assim ela teve a certeza de que seu sonho era uma premonição..

Li: Sakura! Você acordou! Está bem? Desculpe-me por tudo o que fiz, errei demais. Eu te amo, me perdoe... Acho que estava enfeitiçado por uma magia muito forte.

S: Shoran, você não está mais enfeitiçado! Eu também te amo. E não preciso te perdoar por nada, tudo o que você fez foi causado pelo feitiço.

Shoran irradiava felicidade, e vendo Sakura assim tão próxima depois de todas as dificuldades pelas quais eles haviam passado, não pensou duas vezes antes de cobrir os lábios de Sakura com os seus. Sakura correspondeu o beijo, que foi muito melhor do que o primeiro beijo deles, já que esse carregava todo o alívio e alegria de poderem estar juntos novamente.

Sakura entendera as palavras de Mizuki "A hora certa de agir". Ele tinha que ter acompanhado Shoran na aventura e não recuar. Só assim ele perceberia que a ama e estava enfeitiçado. Tudo não havia sido uma coincidência, mas sim algo inevitável.

Quando notou que Sakura tinha caído no precipício Tomoyo avisou os amigos e chamou socorro na base da montanha, mas em seguida voltou ao local do acidente.

Tm: O professor mandou voltarmos ao hotel, mas estou muito preocupada com a Sakura, não posso sair daqui!

M: Tomoyo, nós temos que descer.  

Su (Suki): Ficar aqui não vai ajudar em nada.

Tm: Vocês têm razão... voltarei com vocês.

Enquanto isso, Sakura e Shoran conversavam no fundo do abismo.

S: Você se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu?

Li: Mais ou menos. Ainda estou confuso.

S: A Suki te enfeitiçou, mas se arrependeu. Agora ela é minha amiga de verdade. Ela não se apaixonou realmente por você, provavelmente estava só atraída pelos seus poderes mágicos, assim como éramos atraídos pelos poderes do Yukito, lembra?

Li: Eu atraído pelo Yukito? Quando?

S: Ah, vai! Admita!

Li: Está bem, eu admito. Mas logo depois me apaixonei por você e percebi que o que eu sentia por ele era uma atração pela magia da lua. Pessoas com poderes mágicos atraem umas às outras.

S: Você se atraiu por mim pelos meus poderes?

Li: Também... mas me apaixonei pelo seu jeito. Você me conquistou aos poucos Sakura, no começo eu era seu rival na disputa pelas cartas Clow, mas sua doçura e vontade de sempre ajudar me fez ver que não era possível ser seu inimigo. Você é diferente de mim, por isso me completa.

S: Você também me completa.

A conversa foi seguida por mais um beijo carinhoso, no entanto ambos não podiam ficar ali, no meio de um abismo namorando, tinham que ir embora.

Li: Vamos tentar sair daqui. Você está com o báculo ai?

S: Sim, mas não trouxe nenhuma carta... 

Li: minhas magias não são suficientes para nos tirar daqui. Dá para sair andando por ali. Você consegue andar?

S: Não. Minha perna e meu pé doem muito.

Li: Deixa que eu te levo no colo.

Shoran pegou Sakura no colo, ela era magra e não foi difícil carrega-la, ele começou a esquiar em direção à saída do buraco para ir embora. Mas parou ao ver um helicóptero que pairava sobre eles, viera em resgate.

Mais tarde no hotel Sakura contou o que aconteceu para Tomoyo, Meilin, Suki, Eriol e Kero. Eles ficaram felizes com a boa notícia.  

K: Por que você não usou uma carta Sakura quando ia cair no abismo?

S: Não levei nenhuma carta.

K: O quê?!!! Não levou as cartas? Você deve andar com elas o tempo todo justamente para uma emergência como essa.

S: Mas é que eu esqueci, e pronto!

K: Agora fica aí, com o pé quebrado. Nem vai poder esquiar.

S: E você que nem estava comigo para me ajudar!

K: Nem posso sair desse quarto!

S: Tudo bem, você não tem culpa, Kero.

E (Eriol): E você. Se não tivesse inventado essa história de enfeitiçar o Shoran, a Sakura não tinha sofrido tudo isso. - Eriol virava-se para Suki.

Su: Você não se mete! A Sakura até poderia me dar uma bronca, mas você eu não admito!

Suki se levantou e foi embora, irada. Todos ficaram sem entender o porquê de uma irritação tão grande com Eriol. Sakura imaginava que Suki sentia-se culpada pelo que acontecera, mas ela não a culpava por nada.

_Continua..._


	18. Capítulo XVII

**_Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado _**

_Por: Biba Akizuki _

Capítulo XVII

No último dia nas montanhas nenhum aluno do grupo pode esquiar. Sakura e Shoran por terem disputado a corrida de esquis e Tomoyo, Meilin, Suki e Chiharu por não terem os impedidos. Todos estavam proibidos de deixar o quarto, e com isso Kero não podia sair de baixo da cama. Depois de horas que os seis conversavam, a discussão foi inevitável.

Li (Shoran Li): Eu nunca vou te perdoar pelo o que fez, Suki! Brincar com os sentimentos dos outros e fazer a Sakura que já era sua amiga sofrer. Que ato terrível.

S (Sakura): Não fala assim com ela, Shoran. Não foi com má intenção. Suki estava atraída por você, sua magia.

Su (Suki): Eu nunca tinha encontrado ninguém da minha idade com poderes. E vi você, Shoran, antes mesmo de Eriol, me atraí por você primeiro. Se bem que eu nunca me atrairia pelo Eriol! - Suki derramava legitimas lágrimas de arrependimento.

S: Por quê?

Su: Porque eu não vou com a cara dele e também não me sinto à vontade em sua companhia, ele me irrita.

M (Meilin): Que estranho!

Tomoyo observando a cena não pode conter pensamentos ciumentos: "Será que Suki gosta de Eriol? Por isso diz tanto não gostar dele? Mas ele é meu namorado, precisamos contar a todos. Primeiro contarei à Sakura".

S: Isso não vem ao caso agora. Suki, eu te perdôo novamente por tudo o que você fez, exatamente porque você se arrependeu, e Shoran, por favor, a perdoe também.

Li: Você está pedindo demais, Sakura.

S: Por favor...

Su: Me desculpe! Eu estou tão arrependida pelo o que fiz, agi por impulso, sem pensar... e o que fiz acabou só fortalecendo o amor de vocês.

Li: Está bem... te perdôo. - Shoran disse só da boca para fora, a verdade é que ele detestava ver garotas chorando.

Su: Que bom, muito obrigada!! Desejo muita felicidade para vocês dois que são tão bons!

S: Que isso, Suki. Nada de mais! Você é minha amiga.

No dia seguinte todos foram para casa. Como era segunda e chegaram em Tomoeda durante à tarde, naquela tarde não teriam aulas. Sakura e Tomoyo foram juntas até a casa de Sakura, porque Tomoyo queria contar-lhe algo, ela começou meio tímida.

S: Ai, ai, ai Tomoyo, eu estou tão feliz que o feitiço foi desfeito e agora eu e o Shoran podemos ficar juntos.

Tm: Sakura... preciso te contar... eu e o Eriol começamos a namorar.

S: Sério!! Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde vocês iriam se entender. Quando aconteceu?

Uma voz abafada atrapalhou a conversa.

K (Kero): Sakura!!! Pará de fofocar e abra a mochila para eu sair.

S: Desculpa, Kero! É que me empolguei e te esqueci.

K: Tudo bem... seu pai não tá em casa a essa hora, então vou lá embaixo fazer um lanchinho.

S: Você só pensa em comer!! E Tomoyo, diz, como foi?!

Tm: Ele me pediu em namoro na primeira noite em que ficamos no hotel, há alguns dias. Depois que você dormiu, assim que entendemos a confusão da Suki e o fantasma, eu não conseguia mais dormir, fui até a sala, dei uma olhada e sai no terraço, lá estava nevando e a paisagem era linda!

S: Que romântico!

Tm: Então o Eriol apareceu de repente e começamos a conversar. Ele disse que não conseguia dormir, disse que tinha a consciência pesada pelo que havia feito a mim para que você transformasse as cartas Clow em cartas Sakura, como quando ele colocou o piano para me atacar quando eu cantasse, ou quando me fez se perder de vocês na escola, se lembra?

S: Claro, me lembro.

Tm: E ele disse que queria que eu o perdoasse, e é claro que eu respondi que não ligava para isso, que nem me lembrava. Ele respondeu...

*Flashback*

E (Eriol): Eu estava com a consciência pesada porque agora que estou... apaixonado por você, não consigo me perdoar pelo que fiz... você combina tanto comigo, Tomoyo, e é tão bonita, doce e inteligente.

Tm: não precisa se preocupar com o que já passou.

Eriol, para surpresa de Tomoyo, se ajoelhou na neve que se acumulava no chão da varanda. Pegou sua mão direita e olhou nos olhos de Tomoyo com sinceridade.

E: Você aceitaria ser minha namorada, Tomoyo?

Tm: Não precisa perguntar duas vezes.

Ela respondeu puxando Eriol, de modo que ele ficasse novamente de pé. Os dois se olharam meio constrangidos e Tomoyo tomou a iniciativa de abraçar Eriol. A partir disso ambos se beijaram e ficaram muito tempo na varanda.

*Fim do Flashback*

S: Como o Eriol foi cavalheiro! Muito bonitinho!

Tm: Estou preocupada com essa história da Suki ficar falando o tempo todo que não gosta dele. Eu acho que ela está apenas disfarçando, na verdade gosta dele.

S: Tomoyo, se ele namora você, mesmo que a Suki goste dele, Eriol vai continuar com você, ele está apaixonado!

Tm: Mas eu não tenho poderes... E se ele se atrair pelos poderes dela? E se ela perceber que gosta dele e o enfeitiçar como fez com Shoran? Tenho medo pois gosto dele mesmo.

S: Se ele tivesse que se atrair por ela seria no começo, e não agora, já que ele sabe dos poderes dela faz tempo. E não acho que a Suki goste dele... mas se gostasse não faria o que fez ao Shoran, porque ela sabe que o resultado final é ruim. Fique tranqüila, ele gosta de você, e você dele. Vocês já estão até namorando, nada vai separá-los.

Tm: Obrigada, Sakura. Você é uma ótima amiga!

S: Durma aqui hoje, já está tarde. Amanhã podemos ir juntas para a aula.

Tm: Tá bom!

K: Sakura!! Ufa, seu pai chegou, mas não me viu, consegui fugir a tempo.

S, Tm: Ai, Kero!!

_Continua..._


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**_Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado _**

_Por: Biba Akizuki _

Capítulo XVIII

Su (Suki): _Você_, não fale comigo!

E (Eriol): Mas foi você quem começou, eu não te fiz nada!

Su: Como nada? Você...

Ué, sumiram? O quê, essa é a voz do Mago Clow!

MC (Mago Clow): Faça aquilo que você havia pensado antes... O Retor...

* * *

Tm (Tomoyo): Acorda, Sakura! Bom dia!

S (Sakura): O Retorno!

Tm: O quê?

S: Eu tive um sonho estranho! Kero, no meu sonho o Eriol e a Suki estavam brigando e de repente eu ouvi a voz do Mago Clow me dizendo para fazer o que eu havia pensado antes, eu acho que é usar a Carta Retorno. Tinha pensado nisso, e ele disse "o retor", que eu acho que é de "retorno".

K (Kero): Espera! O Mago Clow falou em seu sonho?

S: É, eu acho que ele quis dizer para eu usar a carta retorno para resolver os problemas entre Eriol e Suki.

K: Talvez, quem sabe...

Tm: Já nos atrasamos! Vamos nos apressar para chegar na escola!

* * *

Na escola...

S: Bom dia! Bom dia, Eriol! Bom dia Meilin, Suki e Chiharu!

Td (todos): Bom dia, Sakura!

Li (Shoran Li): Bom dia, Sakura!

S: Bom dia, Li! Tudo bem? Ah, preciso te contar uma coisa...

Li: E o seu pé? Está melhor?

S: Está melhor, só coça um pouquinho esse gesso.

Li: Será que o seu sonho foi só um sonho, ou um alerta do Mago Clow?

S: Você acha que devo usar a carta?

Li: Não sei, eu acho que você deve tentar, mas eu não confio nessa carta. E se você ficar presa no tempo?

S: Isso não vai acontecer! Vai dar tudo certo!

No intervalo Sakura falou a Suki sobre a carta Retorno e ela não gostou muito da idéia e disse:

Su (Suki): Se você quiser tentar fique à vontade, mas eu acho que não vai dar em nada, afinal, eu nunca vi esse menino antes.

S: Então posso tentar, né!

Su: T� pode.

Na hora da saída Sakura aproveitou para falar com o Eriol (que no intervalo estava conversando com a Tomoyo). Depois de contar do sonho...

E (Eriol): Eu acho bom você tentar. Quem sabe assim eu compreendo porque essa garota não gosta de mim?

Tm: É bom mesmo que ela não goste, porque você é meu namorado.

E: O estranho é que eu não conheço, e não tenho lembrança alguma dela...

S: Amanhã eu irei usar a Carta Retorno! Vou fazer como da outra vez que eu a usei para ver o Mago Clow.

Tm: Eu já vou criar um modelo especial para você usar amanhã! Vai ser encantador! E vou filmar tudo para depois rever as cenas.

S: Mas depois que eu entrar na árvore, você não vai ter mais o que filmar, Tomoyo.

Tm: Eu vou gravar a expectativa da sua chegada!

S: Ai, ai, ai, Tomoyo...

Li: Eu vou com você, para o caso de acontecer alguma coisa. Essa carta é traiçoeira. Ela precisa de muita energia.

S: Amanhã, depois das aulas nós nos encontramos no Templo Tsukimini, e vamos até "aquela" árvore. Combinado?

Todos: "Sim"

* * *

No dia seguinte, como o combinado, Sakura, Shoran, Kero, Tomoyo, Eriol e Meilin foram para o jardim do Templo Tsukimini após as aulas. Já estava começando a escurecer. Chegaram em frente a "árvore" que é necessária para "retornar", a grande cerejeira do Templo.

S: Agora é a hora! Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão. Liberte-se!

Tm: Tome cuidado, Sakura!

S: Tá A cerejeira vai me ajudar.

K: Boa sorte.

Tm: Você está encantadora!

S: Retorno! Leve-me para a época da infância do Mago Clow.

Li: Espere!

Ele segura o braço de Sakura e acaba indo junto com ela para dentro da árvore.

Tm: E agora? O Shoran foi junto! Tem algum problema?

E: Não. Essa árvore tem poderes suficientes para transportar os dois.

M (Meilin): Mas o por que ele tinha que ir junto! A Sakura já usou essa carta antes e não aconteceu nada.

* * *

S: que lugar é esse? Li, o que você faz aqui?

Li: Você não percebeu? Segurei o seu braço e vim junto.

S: Por quê?

Li: Eu estava preocupado em te deixar sozinha.

S: Não precisava! Mas, obrigada por ter vindo. Quem é ali?

Li: É o Mago Clow Criança. Por que você retornou à infância dele? E tem uma menina junto a ele.

S: Não sei o motivo exatamente. Foi intuição. Shiii! Vamos escutar.

MC: Não é verdade!

: É sim, eu sou mais poderosa que você!

MC: Não é não!

S: Sumiram.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no Templo Tsukimini...

Suki, Chharu, Naoko e Rika resolveram comprar amuletos.

PM (Mizuki): Olá meninas! Vão querer o quê? Falem com ele.

Ch: Tá bom!

PM: Suki, vem aqui! Posso falar com você?

Su: Claro, professora.

* * *

No passado...

Li: Olha, Sakura! Reapareceram mais velhos, com a nossa idade.

: Aposto que eu continuo sendo a pessoa mais poderosa da família!

MC: Você! Não me faça rir! Todos sabem que os homens são mais poderosos.

: Não são!

S: Ela se parece com alguém que conheço. Só que está longe e não dá para ver direito.

Li: É, parece mesmo...

: Minha mãe cisma em vir visitar o meu tio! E tenho que vir junto e ficar aqui no jardim agüentando você e suas magias fajutas!

MC: Fajutas, é? Você vai ver, ainda serei muito famosos pelos meus poderes.

Li: Sumiram novamente.

S: Acho que o tempo vai passar.

* * *

Tm: Ai, eles estão demorando!

K: Calma, daqui a pouco eles voltam.

E: Tomoyo, não se preocupe. (E tentando passar segurança segura a mão dela)

M: Vocês dois, hein? Quietinhos! Que legal! Estão namorando, é?

Tm: É verdade.

* * *

S: Voltaram, e como eu disse. Estão mais velhos e com a idade do Toya, mais ou menos.

: Você não tinha o direito de fazer isso! Usar magia para isso!

MC: Foi só uma brincadeirinha! E muito engraçada.

: Para mim não foi. Meu namoro acabou por causa disso! Você vai ver o que vou te aprontar! Agora eu tenho um báculo!

S: Nossa, eles só brigam! Ué, cadê ela?

Li: Passou o tempo de novo. Vem vindo alguém, parece o pai dele.

PMC: (Pai do Mago Clow): Não foi culpa sua, foi um acidente.

MC: Mas ela morreu na minha frente.

PMC: Onde ela estiver, sabe que você é inocente.

MC: Fui eu quem inventou a idéia da corrida à cavalo. Yue estava ganhando e caiu. Foi culpa minha.

S: Coitado, que horrível!

Li: O nome dela é Yue, será que o nome do "guardião" é esse em homenagem a ela?

S: É mesmo, deve ser.

* * *

Tm: Ah que bom, vocês voltaram.

S, Li: Voltamos?

E: E aí? O que vocês viram lÿ

M: E você, Li, por quê você foi? Não precisava.

S: Nós vimos muitas coisas...

PM: O que vocês viram?

S: Professora Mizuki! Suki!

Su: Por que nós viemos aqui com eles? Eu não quero saber o que eles viram!

PM: Fique aqui, você quer saber sim. Isso é sobre você, sobre a sua vida.

_Continua..._

N.A.: Gente! Milhares e zilhares de desculpas a quem estava tentando acompanhar esta fic! Eu relaxei mesmo e esqueci completamente que ela existia e que tinha que passar mais caps para o pc... Bom, mas agora tá acabando! Você que persistiu e conseguiu ficar ai, esperando, vai ver o desfecho em breve! (Eu juro!) Falta muito pouco para acabar...

Agradeço à Princesa Chi que me pressionou para postar cap logo! À Anaisa e à Nessa Malfoy!

Bijinhos


	20. Capítulo XIX

**_Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado _**

_Por: Biba Akizuki _

N.A.: Esse é o penúltimo capítulo, só falta um para acabar! Leiam com atenção que aí em baixo muitas revelações sobre a história, sobre Eriol, Suki, Mago Clow... Aproveitem:

Capítulo XIX

Todos olhavam perplexos para a professora. Suki obedeceu e ficou, precisava ouvir o que Sakura queria dizer, afinal, segundo Mizuki, aquilo era sobre sua vida.

PM (Professora Mizuki): Então, o que você viu, Sakura?

S (Sakura): Primeiro nós vimos o Mago Clow com uns oito anos, discutindo com uma menininha, que parece ser prima dele e que também têm poderes, o nome dela era Yue. Depois apareceram os dois mais velhos com a nossa idade, discutindo sobre qual deles era o mais poderoso, como da outra vez. E ela parecida com a...

Li (Shoran Li): A Suki. Muito parecida!

S: É verdade. Depois disso o tempo passou novamente, eles apareceram com uns dezessete anos, e o Mago Clow tinha feito uma magia para ela e o namorado dela terminarem o namoro, ele dizia que era brincadeira e ela estava muito brava. Ela disse que ele ia ver só e que ela tinha um báculo. De repente sumiram, aparecendo o pai do mago para conversar com ele. Eles conversaram sobre a Yue ter caído do cavalo, quando ela e Clow apostavam uma corrida e ele se sentia culpado, porque ela morreu quando caiu. E nós voltamos.

E (Eriol): Eu não me lembro de nada disso da vida de Clow.

Su (Suki): Mas eu me lembro. Agora com você contando eu lembro. Por isso tenho este broche, que vira um báculo.

PM: Liberte o seu báculo.

Su: Broche que guarda os poderes dos quatro elementos da natureza. Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os à valente Satsuki que aceitou essa missão. Liberte-se!

S: Então é com ele que faz suas magias.

E: Por que eu não me lembro? Eu acreditava ter todas as lembranças do Mago Clow!

PM: Você não se lembra porque Clow não queria que sua reencarnação recordasse esse passado que o fez sofrer tanto. Ele estava apaixonado pela Yue, por isso fez ela acabar aquele namoro. Mas ela não gostava dele, só apenas como primo, apesar das discussões. Depois que ela morreu ele começou a criar as cartas e se distrair com a magia, ele nunca se casou, viveu com suas recordações e o peso na consciência.

Su: E por que eu implico com ele?

PM: Você é a reencarnação da maga Yue, prima de Clow e tão poderosa quanto ele, por isso a rivalidade entre vocês é normal.

S: E como você tem o broche?

Su: É de família mesmo. Um dia, há dois anos, estava em casa e ao procurar uma coisa no sótão o encontrei. Disse as palavras magias espontaneamente e se libertou. Eu sou descendente da maga Yue.

S: Agora eu me lembrei de uma coisa. O que tem Kioto? Quando eu falei pro Kero e pro Li que Suki veio de l�, eles se espantaram. O que tem l�?

K (Kero): É que parte dos descendentes da família Clow eram de lá.

Li: É, eu sempre soube disso. E achei estranho ela ter poderes e ser de lá.

PM: Após a morte de Yue, os pais dela se mudaram para Kioto, posteriormente o mago Clow se mudou para Tomoeda.

E: E você Suki, se lembra da outra vida? Como eu?

Su: Até agora eu não lembrava. Mas, com a conversa eu me lembrei de tudo, estou até confusa.

S: Mudando de assunto, preciso saber uma coisa, Suki. Foi você mesma que fez aquela ventania, hipnotizou a Chiharu, colocou fogo na floresta?

Tm: E me hipnotizou também?

Li: E prendeu a Sakura no lago para ganhar a disputa na natação?

S: E enfeitiçou o Li.

Su: Me perdoem por tudo o que fiz. O vento foi só para chamar a atenção de vocês, porque eu percebi que vocês tinham poderes. Eu hipnotizei a Chiharu porque queria a ajuda da amizade dela, e deu certo porque agora somos amigas. O fogo foi sem querer.

Tm: Como sem querer, se você me hipnotizou e me colocou lá no meio?

Su: Mas isso não fui eu quem fez?

E: Confesso, fui eu.

Tm: Por que, Eriol? Não consigo entender.

E: É que eu queria te salvar do incêndio. Ser seu herói... Ah, foi só uma brincadeirinha!

Tm: Está tudo acabado! Não quero mais ser sua namorada.

Su: Ele continua o mesmo!

E: Quem te perguntou? Enxerida! Tomoyo, você já me perdoou por isso naquela noite em que te pedi em namoro. Lembra que te pedi perdão pelo acontecimento do piano, pelo desaparecimento e também pelo fogo? Só que este último não disse em voz alta, mas estava com minha consciência pesada. Me desculpe, por favor! Volte a ser minha namorada, por favor.

Tm: Vou pensar se você merece uma segunda chance...

Li: Suki, você foi capaz de quase afogar a Sakura só para vencer uma disputa de natação?

Su: Eu queria vencer para te impressionar, Shoran. E para disputar a final com o Eriol, inconscientemente eu queria disputar com ele como Yue e Clow faziam o tempo todo... Me desculpe!

S: Tudo bem.

Su: Que bom que você me perdoa, Sakura. Mas, da licença que vou voltar para falar com as meninas. Será que elas estão no Templo ainda? Tchau, até amanhã.

PM: Espere, vou com você. Boa noite para vocês!

S: Agora que está tudo esclarecido podemos ir embora.

Tm: E eu gravei tudinho! Que emocionante.

E: E aí? Me perdoa, Tomoyo?

Tm: O quê? Tem alguém falando? Acho que estou ouvindo coisas...

N.A.: E aí? O que acharam? Gente, dessa vez estou pedindo: REVIEWS JÁ! Muito obrigada à Princesa Chi e a Analu (a resposta do seu review voltou... não entendi porque, algum problema no e-mail?) que me mandaram reviews do capítulo passado, valeu mesmo meninas! Ai, vou fazer um esforço para postar o prox capítulo semana que vem, ok? Bijinhos!


	21. Capítulo XX

**_Sakura Card Captors - Saudades do Passado _**

_Por: Biba Akizuki _

Capítulo XX

No dia seguinte, na escola...

S (Sakura): Bom dia, Tomoyo!

Tm (Tomoyo): Bom dia, Sakura!

Li (Shoran Li): Bom dia, Sakura!

S: Bom dia, Li! Oi Meilin, Suki e Chiharu.

E (Eriol): Bom dia, linda Tomoyo!

Tm: Bom dia.

PM (Professora Mizuki): Bom dia alunos! Sentem-se! Tenho uma novidade para vocês hoje. Daqui há um mês será realizada a semana cultural da escola, como as outras salas ainda não escolheram, o que vocês acham de encenarmos uma peça de teatro?

A grande maioria aprovou: Legal! Vamos fazer!

PM: Se vocês querem, então será teatro! Vamos sortear a peça (escreveu na lousa): A Pequena Sereia, Rapunzel, Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, A Gata Borralheira, ou alguma lenda japonesa?

PM: A vencedora foi: A Gata Borralheira! Agora resta sortearmos os papéis, só que os meninos farão papéis de meninos e meninas de meninas, o inverso é constrangedor, não é?

S: Que legal!

Tm: Vou fazer seu figurino, Sakura!

S: Mas, nem sabemos o meu papel ainda.

Tm: Não importa!

PM: Bom, a protagonista será a Sakura, o príncipe o Shoran, a fada madrinha a Satsuki, a madrasta a Melin, as irmãs más serão Chiharu e Naoko, o rei será o Eriol, a rainha a Tomoyo, e o pai de Cinderela fará o Yamazaki. A narradora será a Rika. Agora vamos ver quem faz o quê nos bastidores da peça...

S: Que bom, Li! Dessa vez sou a princesa e você e o príncipe.

Li: Você é mesmo a minha princesa!

M (Meilin): Por que eu tenho que ser a m�?

E: Tá vendo, Tomoyo, é o nosso destino minha rainha!

Tm: Ãh, ainda bem que a minha participação é rápida.

Su (Suki): Eu vou unir vocês dois, sou a fada madrinha.

Tm: Daqui há um mês seu pé já sarou, né Sakura!

S: É, ainda bem!

Um mês depois, chega o dia da apresentação.

Tm: Vocês estão lindos.

S: Ai, ai, ai, Tomoyo, você que faz roupas lindas!

Tm: Deu trabalho fazer a roupa de todos vocês: Sakura, Li, Suki, Eriol e a minha! Mas valeu a pena!

PM: Estão prontos? Já vai começar.

Na platéia...

T (Toya): A Sakura é a Cinderela, meu papel...

Yu (Yukito, alguém se lembra dele?): Você fez muito sucesso!

T: Nem me lembre.

F (Fujitaka): Vai começar...

R (Rika-Narradora): Há muitos anos, em um longínquo castelo, vivia um senhor muito rico que tinha perdido a sua esposa, ficando sozinho com a sua filhinha Cinderela.

T: Olha l�, a Sakura!

R: O pai achou que devia casar-se novamente para que sua filha tivesse alguém que cuidasse dela. Escolheu como esposa uma severa e orgulhosa viúva que tinha duas filhas da mesma idade da sua.

M (Madrasta): Vamos, limpe a casa! E depois durma no canto da cozinha.

S (Cinderela): Não conto nada ao meu pai porque ela o domina.

R: Certo dia chegou ao castelo uma notícia muito importante, o príncipe convidaria todas as jovens solteiras para o grande baile no palácio. Escolheria, entre elas, uma jovem bondosa e bonita, com a qual se casaria.

Na (Naoko-Irmã): Chegou o convite! Iremos co palácio do rei! Engome as minhas anáguas bordadas, Cinderela! Eu dançarei com o _meu_ príncipe.

Ch (Chiharu-Irmã): Ele dançará comigo!

R: Depois que as duas estavam prontas para ir ao baile, uma disse rindo...

Na: Você gostaria de ir ao baile também, Cinderela?

S: Não ria, você sabe que não posso ir.

Ch: Você tem toda razão! Imagine só, como todos ririam no palácio, se visse você chegar! Bom, já vamos, tchau!

S: Boa sorte. Tchau. Agora estou sozinha.

Su (Fada Madrinha): Minha boa menina, você está chorando por quê não vai ao baile? Não se assuste, eu sou a sua Fada Madrinha, e quero que seja feliz. Por isso, transformarei o seu sonho em realidade. Pegue uma abóbora na horta.

Fecharam-se as cortinas do teatro e reabriram com mostrando uma carruagem, transformação da abóbora.

S: Nossa, que linda carruagem.

Su: Nela você irá para o baile como se fosse uma rainha! Agora precisamos de cavalos, traga esses ratos! Agora você já pode ir ao baile.

S: Mas madrinha... E a minha roupa?

Su: Isso é fácil! Pronto, e para completar sapatos de cristal! Terá que voltar antes da meia noite, pois ao soar das doze badaladas você voltará a ser, a bela, meiga e esfarrapada menina que aqui encontrei. Tchau!

S: Tchau! Cocheiro, leve-me ao palácio!

T: Ela está muito bem. Quem será o príncipe?

Yu: Elogiando é, Toya? Olha, é o Shoran!

T: Aquele moleque!

Tm (Rainha): Olhe filho, aquela princesa é muito bonita.

Li (Príncipe): Vou convid�-la para dançar! (...) Aceitaria dançar comigo?

S: Claro, é uma honra!

R: O casal dançou a noite interia, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, o relógio tocou as doze badaladas e Cinderela correu pelas escadarias, descendo com tanta pressa que acabou perdendo um do sapatinhos de cristal.

Li: Esse sapato é dela.

R: O príncipe vasculhou todos os caminhos, passando perto dela.

S: Como ele é bonito e educado.

R: E ele voltou ao palácio. Quando seus irmãos chegaram, Cinderela já estava em casa e abriu a porta a elas.

Ch: Ah, se você tivesse ido ao baile se divertiria como nós.

Na: Havia uma linda princesa que recebeu toda a atenção do príncipe, que não despregou os olhos dela!

R: No dia seguinte, no palácio...

E (Rei): Meu filho, está muito triste. Por que você não experimenta o sapato nas jovens do reino? Esse pé é tão pequeno. Em quem quer que sirva só poderá ser a mesma garota.

Li: Boa idéia!

R: Todas as donzelas da corte experimentaram o sapatinho, mas não serviu em ninguém. Quando o emissário chegou à casa de Cinderela...

Y (Yamazaki-pai da Cinderela): Elas experimentarão primeiro.

Ch: Não adianta, não serve.

Na: É minha vez, não cabe! Espera, vou tentar de novo!

Y: Eu tenho outra filha. Cinderela!

S: Serve e eu tenho outro aqui comigo!

Y: Eu já sabia.

R: Subitamente surge a fada madrinha...

Su: Você não pode chegar com esses farrapos no castelo! Agora sim, está linda!

Ch, Na, M: Não acredito!

R: Cinderela, foi levada para o castelo do rei e lá foi recebida pelo seu príncipe encantado.

Li: Oh! Te encontraram, quer casar comigo?

S: Sim.

R: E eles viveram felizes para sempre.

E Li beijou Sakura, já que era teatro mesmo...

T: O quê? Ele vai se ver comigo. Aquele moleque! Eu não acredito que ele a beijou!

Yu: Touya, você não sabia que eles estão namorando?

T: O quê! Mas ela é muito nova, minha irmãzinha!

F: Calma, filho! Depois nós conversamos sobre isso.

Nos bastidores...

Tm: Foi maravilhoso, eu gravei tudinho!

PM: Vocês foram ótimos!

S: Ah! Que é isso!

M: Eu adorei o final!

Sakura foi pra casa. E lá...

T: Que história é essa de você e o _moleque_ estarem namorando?

S: É verdade. Ai, Touya, eu tô tão feliz! Vou falar com o Kero t�? Tchauzinho!

T: Ah! Não acredito!

F (que ouviu tudo): Filho, não tenha ciúmes da Sakura! O Li é um menino bom, e já conversou comigo.

T: Sério? Eu já sabia que ele ia roubar minha irmã, desde o início!

No quarto:

S: Ai, ai, ai, Kero! Foi tão legal a nossa peça!

K: Você não me deixou ir!

S: E se alguém te visse? E a Tomoyo gravou tudo, depois você pode ver lá no telão, na casa dela!

No dia seguinte os casais Sakura e Li, e Eriol e Tomoyo, que haviam finalmente feito as pazes, foram passear em Tóquio junto de Meilin e Suki, que ficaram bem amigas. Suki é uma menina muito sozinha, porque os pais vivem viajando e ela mora com a governanta, por isso estava muito feliz com os vários amigos que agora tinha.

S: O que vocês querem fazer?

M: Ah, eu quero ir ao cinema! E Sakura, é verdade que o seu irmão e a professora Mizuki estão namorando?

S: É sim. Eles namoraram antes e agora voltaram. Todos os casais estão felizes agora!

Estavam na dúvida de que programa fazer.

Li: Ah, não, cinema não, deixa pra depois!

Tm: Vamos andar mais um pouquinho.

Su: Que tal irmos até a Torre de Tóquio? Eu queria tanto conhecer!

S: Legal, vamos l�! Todos concordam?

Tm, E: Vamos!

No trem...

Li: Não tenho boas lembranças dessa torre. Foi horrível ver você lutar contra Yue.

S: Mas eu venci! E foi lá que você me ajudou a pegar a Carta Sonho, nós nem subimos na Torre depois disso!

Chegando na Torre de Tóquio, lá no último andar...

S: Ai, que lindo!

Li: Linda é você! Será que nada mais vai nos atrapalhar? Nenhum inimigo?

S: Nós nunca tivemos inimigos, todos depois se tornaram amigos! E é o que sempre digo: tudo vai dar certo!

E no final, tudo deu mesmo certo! Todos ficaram felizes e as amizades se fortaleceram. Porém, tudo isso tinha que acontecer, pois como a Professora Mizuki diz: "Neste mundo não existem coincidências, só pode haver o inevitável."

**FIM**

N.A.: Acabou! Peço mil perdões aos leitores dessa fic por demorar tanto para postar o final, mas, _final_mente, tá aqui, acabadinha! Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado, e me perdoem pela falta de noção literária... Escrevi essa fic em 2001, e como já disse, foi a primeira de todas, portanto, eu era quase analfabeta na arte fictícia! Agora acho que estou beeem melhor! Só por escrever no discurso indireto livre já é um grande avanço, pois o pior desse discurso da fic, o direto, é a limitação das falas e do entendimento do que acontece com os personagens. Parabéns para quem leu a fic e conseguiu entender tudo apesar dos pesares! E... REVIEWS JÁÁÁ!

Agradeço aqui ao Victor Ichijouji, meu maninho, que me ajudou muito sempre com essa fic e com outras, nessa especificamente ajudou-me no processo de criação e ultimamente tava digitando-a para mim. Também tenho que dizer um _brigadinho_ a quem leu a fic e mandou review e também quem não mandou mas que acompanhou a história e vai me mandar um agora, né!

Leiam minhas outras fics de Harry Potter!


End file.
